Aprendiendo a amar
by yarelireyna5
Summary: En un mundo lleno de personas buenas y malas, dos personas cruzan sus caminos. Una heroína nueva y un villano antiguo ¿podrán unir sus vidas? *Las edades de los personajes están cambiadas para la historia.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Nueva ciudad, nueva vida y... ¿superheroes?

Acabo de mudarme de mi pequeña ciudad hacia París para poder entrar a la universidad, a la mejor universidad de toda Francia para poder ser la mejor diseñadora del mundo. Aquí conocí a Marinette quien tenia (tiene) el mismo sueño que yo, a Adrien que estaba un poco a la fuerza en esa universidad y a su padre, quien era nada más y nada menos que el creador de la mejor marca de ropa... ¡La marca Gabriel!.

Aquí mismo descubrí que el mundo no es lo que parece, hay villanos que intentan acabar con... con... ¡con algo!, superheroes que siempre los detendran y un hombre que entrega miraculous... pero no a cualquier persona.

En este mundo soy una heroína y al lado de Carrot haré lo que sea para acabar con el mal.

Mi nombre es Sheily y soy BonnyFem.


	2. Capítulo 1: Inicios

Capítulo 1: Inicios

Fashion University es el nombre de la universidad a la que voy, esta universidad se encuentra en París, Francia y recibe este nombre ya que en esta universidad se dedican unicamente al campo de la moda y yo quiero ser la diseñadora de Francia y de todo el mundo.

El carro aparca enfrente de nuestra casa nueva casa y veo a mi madre bajarse a lo que yo la imito, nunca había conocido París y eso que viviamos en pueblo cerca de aquí, observó nuestra nueva casa, es un poco más grande que la que teniamos.

\- ¿Podré tener un cuarto para mi sola? -Le preguntó a mi madre mientras le ayudo a bajar nuestras cosas del carro.

\- Ahora si hija -Dijo mientras ambas caminabamos para entrar a la casa- Solo escoge el que más te guste

Un beneficio de vivir en una casa ya amueblada es que no tienes que comprar muebles.

Entramos a la casa y comenzamos dejar las cosas en la cocina cuando terminanmos nos dirigimos a ver los cuartos, uno más pequeño que el otro, escogí el más pequeño ya que ese estaba hasta el fondo del pasillo, lo más emocionante de esta casa es que todos los cuartos tenian una espectacular vista de la torre Eiifel.

Después de varias horas de arreglar la casa entera me dispuse a realizar mi mochila para mañana en mi primer día de clases en la universidad, mi último año en la universidad ¿por qué el último? porque los demás los tuve que estudiar en otra universidad ya que no contabamos con el dinero suficiente para entrar en esta y enfocarme en lo que yo deseaba estudiar.

Después de ordenar la mochila mi madre me ordenó ir a comprar un poco de comida para la casa pero... ¡¿Qué pasa si me pierdo?! No conozco para nada París... bueno solo lo conozco por fotos pero no conozco sus calles a fondo.

Salí de la calle con un gran miedo en mi interior y apretando la bolsa quue traía colgada contra mi, comencé a caminar hacia donde la torre Eiifel se veía, para mi era más seguro caminar hacia allá, era tarde pero todavía no oscurecia, lo que era bueno para mi.

Seguí caminando hasta que vi a un pobre señor caer de rodillas en la calle.

No se como pero corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a donde estaba aquel señor, que estaba casi a tres cuadras lejos de mi, cuando llegué a él comencé a temblar por puro instinto y, como pude, lo ayudé a levantarse y lo conduje hasta la calle de enfrente.

\- Gracias señorita -Dijo el señor cuando se encontraba sano y salvo del otro lado de la calle.

-No tiene porque agradecerme -Dije instantaneamente- Hice lo que podía hacer

\- Pero estabas a varias calles lejos de mi

\- Lo se... pero no estaba bien dejarlo ahí en el suelo -Dije mientras recordaba como había llegado hasta él tan rápido.

\- Corres con la velocidad de un conejo asustado -Lo miré un poco perpleja por lo que acababa de decir- Nunca antes te habia visto ¿eres nueva en París?

\- Si... y estaba buscando una tienda para poder comprar comida

\- Estás enfrente de una

El señor apuntó a enfrente de mi y yo dirigí mi vista hacia ahí abriendo los ojos, un pequeño supermercado estaba enfrente de mi, es decir, a unas cuantas calles de mi casa ¡que alivio!.

\- Gracias señor -Dije girándome hacia él y después caminar hacia la tienda.

\- No, gracias ti -Escuché que dijo mientras entraba a la tienda

Después de comprar todo lo que necesitaba me dirigí hacia casa y al llegar ahí encontré a mi madre viendo la televisión, las noticias especificamente.

\- Mira hija -Dijo mi madre cuando notó mi presencia- Son Ladybug y Cat Noir

Nunca antes había escuchado esos nombres.

\- ¿Ladybug y Cat Noir? -Pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado en el sillón- ¿Quienes son?

\- Solo mira

Fije mi mirada a la pantalla, en esta se observaba a dos personas, un chico y una chica, vestidos de un gato negro y una mariquita parecian superheroes.

¬ _¡Y Ladybug y Cat Noir lo han hecho de nuevo!_

...?

¬ _Tras el ataque de este villano akumatizado_

¿Qué es un villano akumatizado?

¬ _Ladybug y Cat Noir pudieron salvar a París de nuevo, ¡Gracias Cat Noir y Ladybug por volver a...!_

Deje de escuchar a la televisión, estaba en shock total, ¡existen superheroes aquí en París!

\- Hija -Escuché a mi mamá hablandome- ¿Estas bien?

Me giré a mi madre rápidamente.

\- ¡Si! -Dije- ¡Estoy bien!

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si -No, no estoy segura de que este bien- Solo iré a descansar a mi cuarto

\- Bien...

Salí corriendo a mi cuarto y al llegar a este caí de rodillas al suelo, aún no puedo creer que existan los superheroes y, mucho menos, supervillanos.

Me levante del piso y caminé hacia la silla de mi nuevo escritorio en donde me apoyé poniendo la cabeza en mis manos.

\- ¡¿Por qué si siempre existieron nunca me di cuenta?! -Grité mietras dejaba caer mi cabeza en el escritorio dandome un fuerte golpe en esta- ¡Au!

Levante la cabeza y mientras mi mano sobaba mi cabeza examiné aquella cosa con la que me había golpeado, esta cosa estaba encima del escritorio, era como un pequeño joyero pero... yo no recuerdo haber tenido uno como ese.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -Me pregunté a mi misma mientras agarraba aquel objeto con mis manos.

No era tan grande pero tampoco era tan pequeño, color negro con decorados rojos, era un poco extraña, lentamente abrí la caja y lo que salió de esta me dejo sorprendida.

Una pequeña... cosa salió de ahí dentro y esta pequeña cosa flotaba enfrente de mi, esa cosa era chiquita y con una cabeza más grande que su cuerpo de color blanco con manchas negras. Cuando ví esa cosa instantaneamente grité y, del susto, me caí hacia atrás con la silla.

\- ¡No te asustes!

\- ¡¿Hablas?! - Dije alterada mientras me levantaba rápidamente del suelo y me ponia a la defensiva como si aquella cosa fuera atacarme.

\- Si, hablo para poder comunicarme con los portadores de los miraculous

\- ¡¿Miraculous?! -Dije cuando choque con la pared.

\- Si, yo soy Carrot y soy tu kwami


	3. Capítulo 2: BonnyFem

Capítulo 2: BonnyFem

\- A ver -Dije mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama- Dejame ver si entendí -Carrot asintió- Soy una "heroína" portadora del miraculous del conejo, tu eres mi kwami llamado Carrot -Volvió a asentir- Debo ponerme esta pequeña pulsera en la mano para que tu siempre estes conmigo y si quiero transformarme debo decir Carrot seguido de orejas en inglés

\- Exacto - Dijo la pequeña kwami acercandose a mi- Tendrás hablidades especiales como el poder multiplicarte, brincar alto y ser veloz como un conejo

\- Un momento -Dije- Pero los conejos no se... multiplican

La kwami quedó un rato en silecio mientras, creo, pensaba en que decirme.

\- Sabes que los conejos se reproducen abundantemente ¿verdad? -Asentí- Bueno eso es parecido a multiplicarte pero, después de multiplicarte solo tienes 5 minutos antes de volver a la normalidad

Aún estoy sorprendida por todo esto, apenas acabo de llegar a París y ya soy superheroína... ¡No puedo creerlo!.

\- Y para multiplicarme... ¿tengo que decir una palabra en específico?

\- ¡Si! -Dijo Carrot- Solo tienes que gritar ¡abundante! y te multiplicaras en varias tu, a menudo son cinco pero a veces son menos... o más

\- ¡¿Cómo las voy a controlar?! -La desesperación me invadió al momento que escuché a Carrot decir aquello, ¡que voy a hacer con muchas como yo!.

\- Puedes hablarles y ellas te entenderan -Respiré rápidamente para tratar de controlarme- Para que todas desaparezcan tendrás que decir ¡disminución! después de que hayas hecho lo que debías

\- Ok pero... ¿Qué pasa con Ladybug y Cat Noir?

\- Ellos tienen los miraculous más poderosos y sin ellos no puedes acabar con las akumas

\- Entendido pero ¿por qué?

\- Porque Ladybug es la única que puede purificar a los akumas

\- Y Cat Noir

\- Bueno él... sin su poder aquella persona akumatizada jamas caería por más inteligente que fueras

\- Ok

Bueno, creo que estoy entendiendo todo esto... ¡De golpe! pero lo estoy entendiendo.

\- Aún tengo una duda -Dije.

\- Dime -Dijo Carrot quedando no muy lejos de mi rostro.

\- Que pasa si vuelvo a la normalidad sin hacer desaparecer a mis otras yo

\- Bueno -Dijo mientras se hacia para atrás- Todas se fucionaran contigo de golpe provocandote malestar general... vomitos, mareos, dolores de cabeza, etc

Asentí, todo esto era demasiada responsabilidad para mi, no voy a poder con todo esto yo sola, Ladybug y Cat Noir estan conmigo pero aún así no puedo.

\- ¿Qué pasa si hago todo mal Carrot? -Dije mientras me tumbaba en la cama- No quiero ser superheroína, es una gran responsabilidad para mi y menos voy a poder siendo estudiante aún

\- No te desanimes tan rápido Sheily -¿Cómo sabe mi nombre si no se lo e dicho?- Si te escogieron a ti es por algo, tienes 23 años -¿Cómo lo sabes si no te e dicho mi edad?- Eres toda una adulta

\- Una adulta que aún vive con su mamá

\- Sheily -Carrot estaba enfrente de mi- Ponte la pulsera y transformate en este momento, siente la experiencia de ser heroína ahora que es de noche... aunque sea por una vez

Suspiré, creo que debo probar aunque sea una vez lo que se siente ser una superheroína.

\- Esta bien

Carrot comenzó a emocionarse y a volar alrededor mientras yo me levantaba, no me había dado cuenta pero Carrot tiene orejas de conejo.

Tome la pulsera y la coloqué en mi muñeca derecha, respiré profundamente mientras me preparaba mentalmente a lo que me esperaba.

\- ¡Carrot ears! -Grité y Carrot fue succionada por la pulsera.

Comencé a alarmarme un poco mientras varios "brillos" blancos con negro se acumulaban a mi alrededor, y lentamente mi atuendo cambio a uno pegado, completamente pegado, blanco con algunas partes negras, sentí algo en mi cabello, no supe que era pero sentí algo ahí arriba, y algo detrás de mi.

Los brillos desaparecieron dando lugar a mi cuarto, caminé hacia el espejo que estaba al lado del escritorio, me observé detenidamente y pude observar que en mi cintura tenia una zanahoria, mi cabello tenia partes blancas, de ser todo negro ahora tiene las puntas blancas, me giré un poco y pude observar mi pequeña cola redonda blanca que, me di cuenta que podía mover, volví a ver mi rostro al espejo para observar mi máscara, color blanca con la orilla color negra y el café de mis ojos se había extendido por estos, observé mis orejas y estás también se movian como yo quería.

No me veo tan mal.

Caminé hacia la ventana y la abrí para poder salir de la casa, agarré la zanahoria, supongo que ella me ayudará a "volar" como las telarañas del hombre araña... o algo parecido.

Estiré las hojas de la zanahoría y estas se extendieron hasta formar largas cuerdas verdes, con miedo agarre una y la aventé hasta que salió volando y se atrapó con el edificio de enfrente.

\- Ahora a columpiarse como Tarzan -Dije para después aventarme por ahí.

Después de varias columpiadas aterradoras llegue a la torre Eiffel y lentamente fui bajando hasta llegar al suelo, no está tan mal esto de ser heroína por el momento.

Escondida entre la torre veía pasar a las personas, si voy a ser una superheroína mi verdadera identidad debe estar oculta ¿verdad? por lo menos no quisiera que mi nombre fuera nombrado mientras que los demas tienen un super nombre para el superheroé que son.

\- ¿Disculpe? -Se escuchó una voz masculina muy profunda y el dueño de esa voz tocó mi hombro lo que me hizo girar sorprendida y gritando hacia él- Lamento asustarla pero...

No puedo creer quien es el que me esta hablando.

\- Creo que el que deberia estar sorprendido aquí soy yo ¿no? -Dijo él.

Mi yo interior grita de emoción al darme cuenta que si está hablando conmigo, el mejor diseñador de todo el mundo esta hablando conmigo, ¡Gabriel Agreste está hablando conmigo!.

Sheily tranquilizate, respira, estás enfrente de la persona que más admiras en el mundo pero por favor controlate, está esperando una respuesta tuya... ¿qué fue lo que preguntó?.

¡Genia! Mi emoción por estar frente a Gabriel Agreste hizo que no le pusiera atención a aquello que me había preguntado.

Respira y tranquilizate.

\- Lo siento -Dije con nerviosismo- No escuche lo que me dijo... ¿me lo podría repetir?

El señor Gabriel soltó una pequeña risa que se escuchó un poco forzada.

\- Con mucho gusto -Dijo para después pararse recto ¡Por dios si que era alto! Una cabeza o talvez dos cabezas más grande que yo- ¿Es un disfraz o es una nueva superheroína?

Ok, no puedo decirle que no quiero serlo pero si le digo que soy una superheroína voy a tener que cumplir ese papel.

El señor Gabriel me miró esperando una respuesta, abrí la boca intentando decir algo pero simplemente no podía.

\- Y bien -Dijo el señor Gabriel con un poco de desesperación y enojo en sus palabras.

\- Soy...

\- ¿Si?

\- Soy una superheroína

El señor Gabriel sonrió de una forma un poco extraña y después se inclinó un poco hacia mi.

\- Un conejo ¿verdad? -Asentí- Con una linda zanahoria

Miré la zanahoria que estaba en mi cadera y, sin querer, sentí que mis mejillas comenzaron a arder estoy segura que estoy roja como un tomate.

\- Su nombre -Dijo el señor Gabriel y yo levanté la mirada hacia él- ¿Cuál es?

Mi nombre... aún no e pensado en un nombre.

El señor Gabriel volvió a verme esperando una respuesta.

\- Bonny... BonnyFem

\- Entonces, BonnyFem, fue un gusto ser el primero en conocerte

Asentí y él caminó hacia enfrente dandome la espalda para después desaparecer entre las calles de París.

Ahora soy una superheroína.

Caminé unas calles hacia atrás mientras recordaba lo que había pasado, gracias a Gabriel Agreste me e convertido en una superheroína y mi nombre es BunnyFem.

\- ¡Abundante!


	4. Capítulo 3: Primer día

Capítulo 3: Primer día

\- ¡Levantate Sheily! -Una vocesita chillona me hablaba al oído- ¡Es tu primer día de escuela y no quieres llegar tarde!

Me levante de golpe, abriendo los ojos, y un mareo se instaló en mi cuerpo. Lleve mi mano derecha a mi cabeza mientras me sentaba lentamente en la orilla de la cama y, cuando deje de tallarme los ojos, pude ver a Carrot enfrente de mi mirándome con un poco de enojo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -Pregunté mientras me paraba y caminaba hacia mi escritorio.

\- No lo se -Dijo ella con un ligero tono de sarcasmo- Puede que no me hayas dejado dormir con tus "¡Gabriel Agreste, soy tu fan!" "Gabriel"

Miré sorprendida y enojada a Carrot la que me miraba triunfante por haber dicho aquello.

\- ¡¿Hablé dormida?! -Grité.

\- ¡Shhhhhhh! No grites o tu mamá pensará que estás loca pero si, hablaste dormida

Pusé una mano en mi frente, ¡que vergüenza! no recuerdo haber hablado NUNCA dormida y tenía que hacerlo enfrente de Carrot.

\- ¿Qué más dije? -Pregunté totalmente avergonzada mirando a Carrot con pesar.

\- Solo eso, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme que fue lo que soñaste

Soñé con el señor Gabriel después de verlo ayer, no estoy muy orgullosa de decirlo sobretodo porque puede estar casado y yo no lo se.

\- ¿Quién es Gabriel Agreste? -Preguntó Carrot acercandose a mi.

\- Es el mejor diseñador de modas de toda Francia -Sonreí- ¡De todo el mundo! Me encantaría llegar a ser como él, igual de famosa y con tan buenos diseños como los suyos... aunque no tenga ninguna de sus maravillosas creaciones

\- Te gusta -Dijo Carrot.

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

\- Entonces ¿por qué lo niegas tanto?

\- ¡Carrot!

\- ¡Hija ven a comer!

\- ¡Ya voy! -Me giré para susurrarle a Carrot- Vamos a la cocina, te vienes en mi mochila

\- ¡Bien! ¿Tienen zanahorias?

\- Si, compre ayer

Carrot comenzó a gritar de emoción a lo que yo sonreí.

Después de comer salimos, Carrot y yo, con rumbo a la universidad, Carrot iba a ayudarme un poco con el camino ya que ella conocía París desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando llegamos fui a la dirección, ahí me dieron mi horario y después fui a mi primera clase.

Me senté detrás de una chica de cabello negro en coletas y una chica con gafas y el cabello suelto. Un chico entró al salón y todo mundo lo observó, incluyendome a mi, era rubio y de ojos verdes.

\- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde Adrien? -Dijo una chica de cabello rubio mientras se le acercaba.

\- Mi padre me mantuvo ocupado con unas sesiones de fotos -Dijo el chico llamado Adrien.

\- Hubieras estado ahí Marinette -Dijo en un susurro la chica de lentes que tenia enfrente.

\- Alya imaginate que hubiera pasado si hubiera estado ahí con Adrien -Dijo la chica con coletas, Marinette, creo.

\- Si

Me acerqué un poco a ellas para poder hablarles, recargándome en el escritorio.

\- Disculpen -Dije a lo que ellas se giraron a mi- ¿Quién es Adrien?

\- El que le gusta a Marinette -Dijo Alya.

\- ¡Alya! -Gritó la antes mencionada y yo solté una risa- Mi nombre es Marinette y ella es Alya

\- El mio es Sheily, ahora si me pueden decir quien es él

\- Claro -Dijo Marintte- El es Adrien Agreste, el chico más guapo de la universidad y la persona de la que estoy enamorada desde hace tiempo

¿Agreste? Será algo del diseñador de moda.

\- ¿Adrien tiene algo que ver con Gabriel Agreste? -Pregunté para poder sacarme de dudas.

\- Y mucho -Dijo Alya- Es su hijo

¡Tiene un hijo! ¡El señor Gabriel Agreste tiene un hijo! Eso quiere decir que esta casado y que puedo volver a verlo pero ahora siendo yo misma.

El timbre sono dando comienzo a las clases, al segundo timbre Alya y Marinette se fueron a la biblioteca dejandome sola, tome mi mochila y antes de pararme de mi asiento una mano se colocó encima de mi escritorio.

\- ¿Eres nueva verdad? -Preguntó una voz masculina.

Levanté mi mirada y me topé con aquellos ojos verdes de Adrien Agreste que me miraban esperando una respuesta pero de manera más amable a como su padre lo hacia anoche.

\- Si -Dije levantandome de mi asiento- Soy Sheily

\- Yo soy Adrien y él es Nino -Dijo señalando al joven que venía detrás de él, el cual al escuchar su nombre movió su mano a forma de saludo- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

\- Esto...

\- ¿Estás esperando a alguien? -Preguntó Nino.

\- No, de hecho no

\- Entonces vamos -Dijo Nino caminando hacia mi para después rodear mis hombros con sus brazos a lo que Adrien rió.

\- Esta bien

Salimos del salón de clases, comimos y cuando nos disponiamos a regresar al salón para la siguiente clase el alboroto se expandió como pólvora por toda la escuela. Chicos y chicas gritaban mientras corrían y chocaban con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunté.

\- Algo malo -Dijo Adrien- Estoy seguro

Una risa malvada se escuchó por encima de nuestras cabezas y los tres la levantamos para ver de quien provenía.

\- Nadie escapará de mi -Dijo aquella persona- Ni siquiera Ladybug y Cat Noir, soy Nailgirl y con mis garras los haré pedazos

Miré a Nino y luego a Adrien.

\- Hay que correr -Dijo Nino, acto seguido los tres corrimos en diferentes direcciones.

Me encontraba lejos de la multitud, este debe ser uno de los villanos akumatizados que dijeron ayer en la televisión. Carrot salió de mi mochila alarmada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Carrot.

\- Creo que hay un villano akumatizado

\- Transformate

\- ¡¿Aquí?!

\- Nadie te está viendo

Miré hacia los lados, arriba, enfrente y atrás para darme cuenta que, efectivamente, nadie me estaba mirando. Suspiré pesadamente, esta será la primera vez que sea una superheroína.

\- ¡Carrot ears! -Grité.

Rápidamente Carrot fue sumergida por mi pulsera y en una bola de brillos blancos con negros fui transformada.

Salí de mi escondite pero Nailgirl no estaba ahí, corrí hasta salir de la escuela y pude observar hacia donde se dirigía.

Con la ayuda de mi zanahoria llegué muy cerca a donde Nailgirl se encontraba y pude ver a Ladybug y Cat Noir a los que me acerqué rápidamente.

\- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que siga rasgando a más personas! -Dijo Ladybug con desesperación para después mirarme con intriga al igual que Cat Noir.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Preguntó Cat Noir.

\- Soy BonnyFem y... soy nueva en esto

\- ¿Tienes un miraculous? -Preguntó Ladybug a lo que yo asentí- ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer?

\- Me puedo multiplicar pero en un número cualquiera

\- Eso nos puede servir -Dijo Cat Noir.

\- ¡Amuleto encantado! -Gritó Ladybug después en sus manos cayó una especie de manta- ¡¿Una manta?!

\- ¡Que bien! -Dijo Cat Noir- Vamos a poder estar calientes para el invierno pero no podremos detener a la chica akumatizada

Ladybug bajó su cabeza un poco avergonzada mientras yo no sabí que hacer... un momento.

\- ¡Abundante! -Grité.

Los brillos blancos y negros comenzaron a rodearme, después sentí como se iban separando de mi varias chicas iguales a mi y después terminó. Observé a mi alrededor para poder ver cuantas de mi se habían creado y eran... ¡muchas!.

Abrí mi boca sorprendida, al igual que Ladybug, mientras Cat Noir contaba.

\- 24 -Dijo Cat Noir- Son 24

\- ¡¿Qué voy a hacer con 24 BonnyFem?! -Dije con desesperación.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! -Dijo Ladybug- Has que 10 agarren la manta y que las demás hagan una especie de rampa ahí -Dijo señalando un lugar a su derecha, el cual miré- Cat Noir tu destruirás aquel anuncio y ese anuncio se resbalará sobre ellas

\- ¡Entendido my lady! -Dijo Cat Noir.

\- Entendido Ladybug -Dije.

\- ¡Vamos! -Gritó ella.

Lo más rápido que pude acomodé a mis copias tal y como Ladybug lo había dicho mientras ella atraía a Nailgirl, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Cat Noir dejó caer el letrero con su gataclismo y cayó encima de la chica, a la cual rápidamente me le acerqué.

\- ¡Quitale el esmalte y rompelo! -Gritó Ladybug.

En la mano derecha la chica traía agarrado un esmalte, rápidamente se lo quité y lo tiré al suelo, este se rompió y de él salió una mariposa negra con morado, creo que eso es un akuma.

Ladybug se acercó a esta mariposa con su yo-yo el cual estaba de color blanco brillante.

\- No más maldades para ti pequeño akuma... ¡Eshora de terminar con la maldad! -Dijo mientras daba vueltas a su yo-yo y encerraba al akuma en este- ¡Adios mariposita! -Dijo cuando liberó a la mariposa de su yo-yo transformada en una pequeña mariposa blanca.

Un pitido se escuchó proveniente de mi pulsera, eso indicaba que se me estaba acabando el tiempo para volver a la normalidad.

\- ¡Disminución! -Grité y todas mis copias se fueron mezclando conmigo mientras Ladybug iba por su manta.

\- ¡Ladybug milagrosa! -Gritó ella mientras aventaba el manto al cielo y de este salían brillitos rosas.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -Le pregunté a Cat Noir.

\- Al hacer eso Ladybug vuelve a la normalidad todo lo que el akuma había hecho -Miré sorprendida a Cat Noir- Oye no me mires así, tu también me sorprendiste con tus 24 gemelas

\- Creo que quedaste traumado con eso ¿verdad? -Él asintió y yo reí.

\- ¿Qué me pasó? -Preguntó la chica que estaba en el suelo y todos nos acercamos a ella.

\- Fuiste akumatizada por Hawk Moth -Dijo Ladybug.

\- Pero afortunadamente ya no lo estás -Dije mientras me acercaba a ella para tranquilizarla.

\- Si no hubiera sido por Ladybug, BonnyFem y por mi, Cat Noir, no hubieras salido milagrosa -La chica rió al comentario de Cat Noir y los pitidos se escucharon, aora provenientes de los tres miraculous.

\- Tenemos que irnos -Dijo Ladybug y después nos fuimos cada quien por su lado.

Volví a la normalidad un poco lejos de la escuela, en donde nadie se dio cuenta, e inmediatamente salió Carrot a hablarme.

\- ¡Fue asombroso lo que hiciste! -Dijo ella- ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Sheily!

\- Aún no puedo creerme como pudimos hacer eso

\- Pero tienes que hacerlo -Dijo ella a lo que yo asentí- Ahora vuelve a clase que tus nuevos amigos Adrien y Nino te esperan

\- Si

Lo único que espero es que ellos no sospechen nada de mi... o de BonnyFem.


	5. Capítulo 4: Proyecto

Capítulo 4: Proyecto

Una semana, llevo una semana siendo BonnyFem y las cosas han ido mejorando.

En la universidad me juntó con Adrien y Nino, en el salón habló con Marinette y Alya, mi relación con Ladybug y Cat Noir es cada vez mejor y las personas ya me reconocen como una nueva superheroína.

\- Muy bien -Dijo la profesora- Los equipos para el proyecto los formaré yo

Un murmullo general se instaló en la clase, todos estaban preocupados por saber con quien les tocaría, solo espero que no me toque con alguien a quien le desagrade.

\- Marinette te tocará con Nino -Esperaba que le tocará con Adrien pero bueno- Adrien te tocará con Sheily

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tengo que hacer el trabajo con Adrien?!

No esta mal, es mi amigo y todo pero hubiera preferido que le tocara a Adrien con Marinette para que ella estuviera feliz.

\- Ahora cambien de lugares con su nuevo compañero

Miré hacia donde Adrien estaba, él agarró sus cosas, caminó hacia mi y se sentó a mi lado.

\- Es una suerte que nos haya tocado juntos -Dijo Adrien- Ya que somos amigos

\- Si -Dije- Una suerte

\- No te veo muy convencida

Genial, ya lo notó.

\- Pero lo estoy -Ni yo misma me creo lo que estoy diciendo.

\- Dire que te creo

Suspiré pesadamente para después girarme completamente hacia él.

\- Me encanta estar contigo en un equipo porque eres mi amigo -Le dije a Adrien- Pero conozco a alguien que estaría más que feliz por estar contigo

\- ¿Quién? -Preguntó él.

\- No puedo decirlo, lo tienes que descubrir por ti mismo

\- Queda una descartada -Lo mire con duda- ¡Tú! -Dijo mientras con su dedo índice empujaba mi frente.

Sonreí, Adrien es, creo, mi mejor amigo junto con Nino.

\- En este proyecto -Dijo la maestra a lo que todos nos giramos hacia ella- Trabajarán sobre algo que jamás se haya hecho, algo útil y práctico que se adapte a ustedes, obviamente tiene que ser algo relacionado con la industria del diseño, de la moda

Ok, esto va a estar dificil.

\- Tienen 1 mes para terminar el proyecto -Los cuchicheos empezaron a extenderse por el salón- Trabajaran fuera de clase para que así no puedan copiarse entre ustedes

El timbre sonó dando fin a la clase y todos salieron disparados del salón.

\- Sheily -Dijo Adrien.

\- ¿Sí? -Pregunté mientras me giraba hacia él.

\- Me preguntaba si querías venir después de clase a casa para comenzar el trabajo

\- ¡Me encantaría!... pero tengo que pedirle permiso a mamá primero

\- Entonces -Adrien se quedó un rato pensando en aquello que podría decirme- Puedo ir contigo a tu casa, pedirle permiso a tu mamá y después ir a mi casa

\- Claro

Sonreí, este chico nunca se rinde.

Las horas pasaron rapidamente y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estabamos Adrien y yo llegando a mi casa. Mi madre estaba en casa y Adrien la convencio para que pudiera aceptar que fuera con él a su casa... y aceptó. Luego de un rato de caminar nos detuvimos frente a una gran reja negra.

\- Esta es mi casa -Dijo Adrien- Solo no le hables mucho a mi padre, a veces puede ser muy estricto

\- Ok

También diría que puede ser frío y que me conoce pero en realidad no es así, conoce a BonnyFem más no conoce a Sheily.

Respiré profundamente, espero no emocionarme demasiado al verlo, soy una gran fan suya y no quisiera incomodarlo.

La reja se abrió y lentamente entramos. Era una casa enorme, si desde afuera se veía así imaginate como estará por dentro. La puerta de entrada se abrió una chica salió de adentro.

\- Hola Nathalie -Dijo Adrien.

\- Buenas tardes joven Adrien -Dijo Nathalie- ¿Quién es la joven que la acompaña?

\- Una compañera de clase, viene a hacer un proyecto en casa

\- ¿Y por qué no me informaste nada?

Una voz profunda resonó por la entrada e inmediatamente reconocí de quien era. Todos voltearon impresionados hacia donde venía la voz, las escaleras, y ahí estaba, parado recto con las manos en la espalda, el señor Gabriel Agreste con cara de enfado.

\- Se me olvidó decirte padre -Dijo Adrien- Es que la maestra nos puso el proyecto apenas hoy y...

\- Eso no justifica que llegues con ella a la casa -Dijo el señor Gabriel.

Caminé un poco hacia enfrente para poder hacerle frente al señor Gabriel, no es justo que sea tan estricto con su propio hijo.

\- Lamento incomodarlo con mi presencia Señor Agreste -Dije- Pero tenemos solo un mes para hacer el proyecto y se nos prohibio trabajar en clase

\- ¿Por qué no trabajan en su casa señorita? -Dijo el señor Gabriel mientras comenzaba a bajar algunos escalones.

¡¿Y ahora que digo?! Adrien fue el que me ofreció venir a hacer la tarea en su casa pero estoy segura que si le digo eso seguirá reprimiendolo.

\- Porque...

\- ¿Si? -Dijo el señor Gabriel desde el último escalón a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros.

¡Piensa en una idea Sheily!

\- Porque así nadie nos robaría nuestra idea -El señor Agreste se enderezó sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir, caminé hacia enfrente hasta estar a unos centímetros de él para hacerle cara- Nadie quisiera entrar a la casa del señor Gabriel Agreste a robarle la tarea a su hijo... ¿o si?

El señor Agreste bajó su mirada hasta topar con la mia, por lo menos ahora soy yo la que lo está intimidando y no él a mi como la primera vez que nos vimos, aquella vez en que decidí convertire en BonnyFem.

\- Su nombre -Dijo el señor Agreste- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Un flash vino a mi mente haciendome recordar lo que había pasado hace ya una semana, solo que ahora el contexto es un poco diferente.

\- Sheily, Sheily Dubois

\- Mucho gusto Sheily Dubois -Dijo el señor Agreste para después bajar su mirada a mi mano derecha y agarrarla- Linda pulsera

¡Mi miraculous!

\- Si -Dije quitando mi mano de la suya- Es bonita... ¿me dejará hacer la tarea con su hijo?

\- Claro... pero será en su cuarto -Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a subir las escaleras- No perturben mi estudio, necesito consentración para mi nueva creación

¡¿Va a crear algo ahora mismo?!

En mi interior me encuetro dando saltitos de felicidad mientras que por fuera solo una tonta sonrisa se asoma. El señor Agreste se fue y Adrien se acercó a mi.

\- Eres la primera que le habla así a mi padre -Dijo Adrien mientras me pasaba su brazo por mis hombros.

\- Lo siento -Dije agachando la cabeza- Me dijiste que no hablara mucho con tu padre y no te hice caso

\- No importa, de no ser por ti talvez no nos hubiera dejado trabajar juntos

Sonreí, fui una heroína sin estar disfrazada.


	6. Capítulo 5: Accidente

Capítulo 5: Accidente

\- ¡Abundante!

Miré a mi alrededor y solo habia una igual a mi.

\- ¡¿Una?! -Gritó desesperada Ladybug.

\- Una tiara y una doble -Dijo Cat Noir- Y un villano con mangas largas... no lo diré hoy

Comencé a ver hacia los lados pero no encontraba al villano, ¿en dónde se habrá metido?.

\- ¡BonnyFem cuidado! -Gritó Cat Noir.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de girar cuando me encontraba a manos de Sweaterboy, comencé a retorcerme para tratar de safarme de sus garras pero me era imposible tenia mis manos muy bien agarradas.

\- ¡No tienen oportunidad Ladybug y Cat Noir! -Gritó el villano en mis oídos.

¿Qué hago ahora? Sin ellos estoy en muchos problemas.

Mis manos chocaron contra mi cadera en el momento en que el villano me apretó más tocando aquella cosa que se me había olvidado que poseía. Tomé, como pude, la zanahoría con mis manos y la agité para que las hojas crecieran, cuando estuvieron tan grandes como quería las lanzé por encima de mi cabeza rodeando la cabeza de Sweaterboy haciendo que este me soltará y cayera al piso brutalmente.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Ladybug cuando estaba cerca de mi.

\- Algo -Dije mientras me levantaba del suelo y un fuerte dolor se expandió desde mi tobillo hasta toda rodilla derecha- ¡Au!

\- ¡¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?! -Pregutó con desesperación Cat Noir.

Ladybug comenzó a ver hacia los lados para encontrar alguna solución.

\- ¡Lo tengo! -Dijo Ladybug- Dile a tu doble que atraiga al villano, Cat Noir derrumba aquello de allá y yo veré lo que hago

Hice lo que Ladybug dijo mientras ella con su yo-yo enredaba las mangas del villano, yo para no sentirme inutil le ayude a enredare las manos con mi zanahoria, Cat Noir utilizó su gataclismo para tirar un poste y que cayerá encima de las mangas mientras Ladybug aventaba la tiara para que rompiara el sweater. El akuma salió, Ladybug lo atrapó con su yo-yo y lo purificó.

\- ¡Ladybug milagrosa! -Gritó Ladybug aventando su yo-yo al aire.

\- ¡Disminución! -Grité y mi doble se fucionó conmigo.

Aventé las hojas/cuerdas de mi zanahoria y salí huyendo de donde estaba antes de transformarme me sentía mal así que tenía que huir lo más lejos posible para que nadie descubriera quien soy yo.

Volví a la normalidad en un callejón no muy lejano a mi casa y, como pude, llegué hasta ella y me senté en el último escalón de las escaleras, mi pierna me dolía mucho y no podía soportarlo más.

\- ¡Aguanta Sheily! -Gritó Carrot mientras trataba de calmarme- Ya casi llega tu mamá y podrá llevarte al doctor

\- ¿Qué día es hoy? -Pregunté desesperada esto dolía y mucho.

\- Miércoles -Gruñí- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mi madre trabaja hasta tarde hoy -Dije para después respirar profundamente- No vendrá hasta pasadas las 11 de la noche

\- Entonces hablalé a alguien

\- ¡¿A quién?! -Grité y Carrot dio un pequeño brinquito hacia atrás.

\- No lo se, hablalé a Adrien

\- Él no puede venir por mi

\- ¡Pero es tu mejor amigo!

Es verdad, Adrien es mi mejor amigo pero no puedo preocuparlo con lo que me pasa.

\- Si le hablo -Dije en voz baja- ¿Qué le diría?

\- Que te caíste por las escaleras

Es una buena idea, no puedo negarlo, pero no tengo el valor para hablarle. Suspiré y cerré los ojos mientras abrazaba mi pierna derecha. Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Carrot enfrente de mi con mi teléfono en sus manos y en espera de que Adrien contestará.

\- ¡Carrot! -Chillé.

\- Sheily -Dijo Adrien desde el otro lado del teléfono- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas?

Agarré el teléfono mientras fulminaba a Carrot con la mirada.

\- Hola Adrien -Dije para después soltar un pequeño gritito de dolor.

\- ¡¿Estás bien?! -Preguntó Adrien preocupado- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

\- No -Dije- No estoy bien, me caí de las escaleras y -Volví a quejarme... ¡la pierna me dolía mucho!- Mi madre no está en casa

\- ¿A qué horas llega tu mamá? -Preguntó Adrien.

\- Hasta pasada las 11 de la noche

\- ¡Voy para allá! -Dijo Adrien para después escucharse un pequeño zumbido- ¡Aguanta Sheily!

Solté el teléfono y bajé hasta el piso para acostarme en este mientras me abrazaba mi pierna, caer desde un quinto piso me hizo esto pero pudo haber sido peor... por suerte estoy viva. Las lágrimas se fueron resbalando a mares por mis ojos mientras los minutos pasaban hasta que la puert se abrió de golpe.

\- ¿Dónde está? -Esa voz.

\- ¡Por allá! -Gritó Adrien.

Vi a Adrien correr hacia mi con su padre detrás de él, ¡¿por qué tenía que decirle a su padre que me había pasado esto?!.

\- Ayudala a sentarse Adrien -Él asintió y se acercó para levantarme por la espalda- ¿Dónde te duele?

\- De la rodilla hacia abajo -Dije señalando mi pierna derecha.

\- ¿Te duele si hago esto? -Preguntó mientras apretaba un poco mi pierna.

\- ¡Ayyyyy! -Grité con todas mis fuerzas, eso dolió muchisimo e hizo que varias lágrimas se derramaran de mis ojos.

\- ¡Tenemos que llevarla al médico! -Dijo Adrien.

\- Si -Dijo el señor Agreste para después caminar apoyado en sus rodillas hasta mi costado izquierdo- Abré la puerta

El señor Agreste me tomó entre sus brazos rápidamente y yo enredé mis manos en su cuello para no caerme, Adrien corrió hasta la puerta para abrirla y salimos pero al entrar al coche todo comenzó a dar vueltas.

\- Señor Agreste -Dije mientras este me acomodaba a su lado y Adrien subía.

\- ¿Sí? -Preguntó él.

\- ¿Es normal que todo me de vueltas?

Y en ese segundo todo comenzó a ponerse borroso porque las vueltas iban incrementando su velocidad.

\- Te -El señor Agreste me estaba hablando pero no entendía lo que me decia- desma...

\- Gabriel


	7. Capítulo 6: Miraculous

Capítulo 6: Miraculous

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontraba en una habitación blanca, sorprendida por no saber donde me encontraba, me senté rápidamente en la cama haciendo que me mareara.

\- No deberías levantarte así -Me giré hacia la derecha y me topé con unos lindos ojos azules que me miraban preocupados- Estaba muy preocupado por ti

El señor Agreste se preocupo por mi pero ¿por qué?... en ese instante un flash me vino a la mente e instantaneamente toqué mi pierna derecha la cual estaba levantada y con yeso a su alrededor desde la rodilla hacia abajo.

\- El doctor dijo que casi te rompes la pierna -Me giré con los ojos como platos hacia el señor Agreste- Pero por suerte no fue así

Giré mi mirada hacia mis manos y lentamente me fui deslizando hasta quedar totalmente acostada en la cama, ahora entiendo porque me dolía mucho la pierna ayer, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta que el villano estaba detrás de mi nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Sentí un peso extra a los lados de mis brazos y voltee hacia ahí, los brazos del señor Agreste estaban apoyados en la cama al lado de mis brazos, levanté mi mirada y me topé con la de Gabriel Agreste, tenía su rostro muy cerca al mio que hizo que las mejillas me comenzaran a arder.

\- Me puedes explicar -Dijo el señor Agreste y su aliento chocó con mis labios- ¡¿Cómo rayos te caíste de las escaleras?!

Lo malo es que no tengo a Carrot para apoyarme en este momento.

\- Iba saliendo de mi habitación -Dije mientras desviaba mi mirada hacia la izquierda- Me tropecé y caí desde ahí arriba, pasando por el descansillo hasta llegar al suelo del primer piso

Volví a girarme hasta toparme de nuevo con la mirada del señor Agreste, lo único que no entiendo es porque esta así, que yo sepa muy apenas y nos hemos tratado, me conoce desde hace dos días y ya, no es mi padre para tratarme así.

Mi padre... hace años que no pensaba en él.

Mi padre nos dejó cuando tenía 10 años porque ya no se llevaba bien con mi madre pero después de dos años murió en un accidente en una carretera y desde entonces somos mi mamá y yo contra el mundo.

\- Debes cuidar por donde caminas -Dijo el señor Agreste- Iba llegando al comedor cuando encontré a Adrien hablando por teléfono, me contó todo lo sucedido y nos fuimos hasta tu casa lo más rápido que pudimos

\- Se los pagaré, se los prometo

\- Tu no tienes que pagar nada -Dijo el señor Agreste- Estoy pagado con verte bien

No entiendo porque esta diciendo todo esto el señor Agreste, esta muy raro, no hemos tenido una conversación normal desde que lo conozco. Me concentré en los ojos del señor Agreste, azules, eran bonitos y brillaban con un toque extraño. De repente sus ojos los sentí más cerca de mi y desvié mi mirada un poco hacia abajo y me topé con sus labios, finos, delgados y de un color rosa pálido, no se porque pero sentí que en un momento a otro estaban más cerca de los mios... y eso comenzaba a asustarme.

Nunca e dado mi primer beso, pero no quiero que sea así... aunque no me siento incómoda por tenerlo cerca ¿será que mi admiración a él llega hasta este punto?

Tocaron a la puerta y rápidamente el señor Agreste se separó de mi para después ir a abrir la puerta, comencé a parpadear rápidamente tratando de pensar en otra cosa, un doctor entró a la habitación.

\- Veo que ya está despierta señorita Dubois -Dijo el doctor caminando hasta mi lado izquierdo.

\- S si -Dije mientras me giraba a verlo.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Bien, creo

\- Este señor estuvo con usted desde anoche -Dijo el doctor y yo me giré hacia el señor Agreste- Y toda la noche después de que se fue su madre

Arqué una ceja, todo esto es muy extraño, demasiado extraño ¿por qué hizo todo eso?. El teléfono del señor Agreste sonó, el lo tomó en sus manos y, después de disculparse, salió del cuarto.

\- ¿Qué es de usted el señor Agreste? -El médico habló y yo me giré a él.

\- Nada -Dije casi como en un susurro- Solo es el padre de mi amigo

\- ¿Segura? -Asentí- Bueno, no me meteré en su vida privada, tengo que ir a ver a otros pacientes en un momento más regreso con usted

\- Bien

\- Algo más -Dijo el doctor- Mañana ya podrá salir de aquí

Sonreí y el doctor salió de la habitación. ¡Que bien mañana ya podré ver a Carrot!

Agarré mi mano derecha con la izquierda, había algo raro en ella. Volteé a ver mi brazo y mis dudas se habían confirmado ¡Mi miraculous no estaba!

Comencé a desesperarme y miré a los lados para ver si por ahí estaba pero no había nada, abrí como pude los cajones de los burós para comprobar y nada, mi miraculous no estaba.

Tal vez el señor Agreste lo agarró pero ¿para qué?

¿Para qué un hombre como el señor Agreste querría mi miraculous? ¡¿Sería por eso qué se estaba comportando así?!

Tapé mi rostro con mis manos, ¿acaso el señor Agreste quería regalar mi miraculous a su esposa por ser una linda pulsera?... ¿o acaso el señor Agreste es Hawk Moth?


	8. Capítulo 7: Acciones extrañas

Capítulo 7: Acciones extrañas

Estar en mi casa me hace bien, ahora solo tengo que saber quien fue la persona que tomó mi pulsera, en el hospital los doctores dijeron que no me la habían visto puesta y que los únicos que estaban conmigo eran Gabriel y Adrien Agreste... así que ellos quedan como sospechosos, por ahora.

Lo malo es que con estás muletas no puedo moverme, mi madre a modificado la sala para que pueda dormir ahí sin tener que subir las escaleras, del baño no me preocupo porque está abajo y en la escuela me dijeron que cambiarían mi salón a uno de los de abajo para no lastimarme y que pudiera ir.

Nunca antes me había fracturado así que soy un poco, mucho, torpe con las muletas. Adrien me dijo que podría ayudarme a caminar en la escuela, lo que me alegra mucho, solo que no lo hará todo el día porque puede ocuparse entre el día.

Después de la escuela iré a la casa Agreste para trabajar en el proyecto con Adrien y, bueno, buscaré pistas para dar con mi pulsera.

Cuando llegué a la escuela me topé primero con Marinette y Alya que me ayudaron a llegar hasta el salón.

\- Gracias chicas -Dije cuando me senté en mi lugar.

\- No hay de qué -Dijo Alya- Sabes que cuentas con nosotras

\- Por cierto -Dije- No han visto a Adrien

Marinette comenzó a ruborizarse y a babear, Alya le dio un codazo haciéndola que perdiera un poco el equilibrio pero sin caerse.

\- Adrien estaba en una sesión de fotos -Dijo Marinette- Pasé por ahí cuando venía para acá

Y Marinette volvió a su nube, muy lejos de nosotros. Timbraron y la clase comenzó luego de dos horas la puerta se abrió fuertemente dejando ver a un Adrien cansado que estaba recuperando el aliento.

\- Siento llegar tarde maestra -Dijo Adrien mientras entraba al salón- Pero tenía que hacer algunas cosas y...

\- Tomé asiento joven Agreste

\- Si maestra

Adrien agachó la cabeza y caminó hasta sentarse a mi lado, cuando lo hizo me giré hacia él.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Pregunté susurrando.

\- Si -Dijo él, igual susurrando- Solo fue una sesión de fotos que se alargó demasiado

Sonreí y ambos volteamos a ver a la maestra, las clases pasaron rápido sin ningún villano akumatizado... por suerte, nadie debe saber (con nadie me refiero a Ladybug y Cat Noir) que e perdido mi miraculous y que puede estar en manos desconocidas.

Adrien me ayudó a llegar hasta el carro para poder ir hasta su casa, cuando estuvimos ahí me ayudó hasta llegar a su cuarto y comenzamos a trabajar en nuestro proyecto.

Nuestro proyecto era una mochila en la que pudieras tener un paraguas y una bolsa extra, para cuando decides meter más cosas, que puedes hacer que aparezca cuando quieras, además de que con solo aplanarle a un botón sacaría ruedas y con un pequeño control la manejarías.

Lo se, no es la mejor idea del mundo pero es lo mejor que tenemos.

Después de estar un rato hablando llegó su padre.

\- Buenas tardes hijo -Dijo el señor Agreste- Buenas tardes Sheily

\- Buenas tardes -Dijimos Adrien y yo al mismo tiempo.

\- Quería entregarte algo Sheily -Me giré hacia él.

\- ¿A mi? -Pregunté incrédula.

\- Si -Dijo cuando Nathalie entró con una silla de ruedas- Es para que puedas desplazarte mejor mientras estés con el yeso, pero tendrás que seguir trayendo las muletas para cuando quieras hacer otras cosas que requieran que tengas que estar de pie... o cosas así

Abrí la boca, no sabía que decir, me parece muy raro que me esté dando, y haciendo, todas estás cosas para mi.

\- G gracias señor Agreste -Dije mientras Nathalie acercaba la silla de ruedas y la ponía al lado del sillón donde estaba sentada junto con Adrien- No se como pagárselo

\- No tienes porque hacerlo -Dijo el señor Agreste inmediatamente después de lo que dije- Estoy pagado con que tú estés bien -Nathalie salió de la habitación- Si me permiten me retiro

El señor Agreste salió de la habitación de Adrien mientras yo aún seguía en estado de shock... aunque aún sigo pensando que todo esto es muy raro, el señor Agreste se a comportado así conmigo desde el hospital... y no creo que todo esto sea normal.

\- Parece como si le gustaras a mi padre -Dijo Adrien haciéndome salir de mi estado de shock, me giré hacia él- Es como si tratara de impresionarte con regalos lujosos

\- ¿Nunca es así? -Pregunté.

\- No -Dijo para después ponerse serio- Desde que mi mamá no está es más estricto... pero está cambiando contigo

No sabia que su madre no está con ellos... ¿Habrá desaparecido?... ¿Habrá muerto?... Trate de alejar esos pensamientos pero un se quedó... no puede estar hablando en serio, yo no puedo gustarle a su padre ni siquiera e hecho nada, es más, casi no lo e tratado bien.

\- No creo que le guste -Dije mientras movía mi cabeza hacia los lados

\- Cree lo que quieras -Dijo Adrien para después volver a meterse en el proyecto.

Esa teoría de Adrien no puede ser cierta, hay algo detrás de todo esto de lo que todavía no me doy cuenta y tengo que averiguar que es.

Fijé mi vista hacia la ventana y pude observar algo un poco raro, como pude traté de subirme a la silla de ruedas hasta lograrlo y comencé a caminar hasta la ventana para poder ver mejor aquello que llamó mi atención.

\- ¡Oh por dios! -Dije para después taparme la boca con mi mano derecha.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -Dijo Adrien preocupado.

\- Hay un villano akumatizado

\- ¿Dónde? -Me giré hacia mi derecha y ahí estaba Adrien quien acaba de ponerse a mi lado.

\- ¡Ahí! -Dije apuntando hacia Notre Dame.

Yo que pensé que no iban a haber villanos akumatizados hoy y que aparece uno. Ladybug y Cat Noir se preocuparán, lo presiento.


	9. Capítulo 8: Estudio

Capítulo 8: Estudio

Adrien salió de la habitación corriendo y yo hice lo mismo. No había rastros de nadie en su casa, seguro estaban ocupados haciendo otras cosas, sobre todo, despreocupados del villano akumatizado que acababa de aparecer.

Adrien comenzó a bajar las escaleras arrastrándome por ellas con la silla de ruedas con rapidez ¿Por qué vamos tan rápido y a dónde?

\- ¿Qué hacemos? -Pregunté obviamente preocupada.

\- Tú -Dijo Adrien señalándome- Te quedarás aquí

Comenzó a correr hacia la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -Pregunté- Es peligroso estar afuera ahora

\- Estaré bien -Dijo Adrien girándose a mi mientras hacia gestos de que no debía preocuparme.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Voy -Se rascó la cabeza y yo arqueé una ceja- Voy a ver si no hay nadie afuera -Incliné mi cabeza dándole insistencia a que respondiera de verdad mi pregunta- Me preocupa que alguien inocente salga lastimado

Suspiré, no puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión... eso me recuerda mucho a un gatito que no voy a ver en un tiempo.

\- Sal -Dije- No le diré nada a tu padre

\- ¡Gracias! -Dijo emocionado y luego salió corriendo de la casa.

Hablando de su padre... ¿Dónde estará?, no puedo subir las escaleras para saber si está ahí arriba o no... pero puedo ir a buscar a su estudio.

Giré mi silla de ruedas hasta estar de frente al estudio y lentamente avancé hacia el, empujé la puerta con la ayuda de mi silla y está se abrió con facilidad.

\- ¿Señor Agreste? -Pregunté mientras entraba a su estudio- ¿Se encuentra usted aquí?

No recibí respuesta alguna, eso quiere decir que no está aquí.

¡No me puedo creer que esté en el estudio de Gabriel Agreste! ¡Aquí es donde nace la inspiración que crea tantas colecciones maravillosas! Mi sueño hecho realidad.

Creo que si no tuviera un yeso estaría brincando y gritando de la emoción, es decir, estaría fangirleando con todo mi corazón.

Espera Sheily, ya que estás aquí puedes encontrar tu miraculous ya que no esta el señor Agreste aquí.

Avancé hasta el escritorio del señor Agreste para ver si ahí estaba de casualidad mi pulsera pero encima no había nada, di la vuelta al escritorio hasta estar al lado de la silla y comencé a abrir los cajones... nada, no había rastro de mi pulsera ahí.

Levanté la vista y observé un cuadro inmenso de una mujer, era muy bonito, me acerqué a él lentamente admirando cada detalle de esa hermosa pintura.

Puede que ella sea la madre de Adrien y si es así es muy bonita... de hecho sus ojos son iguales a los de Adrien, al igual que la bondad que su rostro refleja... aunque solo sea una pintura.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me quedé petrificada al escuchar aquella voz profunda que estaba detrás de mi, de hecho MUY cerca de mi. ¡¿Qué hago?! Él no debe saber, más bien NADIE debe saber, que mi pulsera, mi miraculous, está perdido o si no me metería en serios problemas, creo.

\- Te pregunté algo -Escuché decir al señor Agreste antes de que este me girara para verlo a la cara.

\- Yo

No sabía que decir, tenía miedo, la manera de ser del señor Agreste puede asustarte demasiado como para paralizarte o no encontrar que las palabras para hablar, ¡Gracias a dios que Adrien no es así! Creo que si Adrien fuera así sería un completo lio aquí... o talvez habría mucha seriedad.

\- ¿Tú? -Preguntó el señor Agreste inclinándose hacia mi, tragué saliva.

\- Quería ver como era su estudio -Por fin hablé- Yo lo e admirado a usted desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho es por eso que mi sueño es ser diseñadora, así que quería conocer el lugar donde la magia surgía... y me quede hipnotizada por esta increíble pintura

\- ¿Eres admiradora mía? -Asentí- Eres la primera que me reclama algo y que no tartamudea tanto como las demás -¿Eso fue un halago?- ¿Qué te pareció el estudio?

\- Es hermoso -Dije precipitadamente, el señor Agreste sonrió- Tiene un aire inspirador

\- Lo tiene -Dijo él recalcando lo que yo había dicho.

\- De hecho esta pintura es lo que más atrae de aquí -Dije girando mi silla para poder verla de nuevo- ¿Quién es la dama que está plasmada en ella?

\- Ella -Dijo el señor Agreste mientras caminaba hasta estar a un lado mío admirando la pintura- Es Emily, la madre de Adrien... mi esposa

Bueno no estaba equivocada con aquello que yo había pensado anteriormente.

\- Ella es mi gran fuente de inspiración -Me giré a verlo- Aunque me hace falta

\- No entiendo -Dije y él se giró a verme.

\- Mi esposa desapareció hace ya un tiempo, desde entonces estoy... vacío -Volteó a ver la pintura- Solo me queda Adrien, por eso hago lo mejor que puedo para que esté bien, lo protejo, lo cuido, le doy lo mejor... pero él no piensa eso, cree que soy un monstruo que lo quiere tener encerrado en casa... pero prefiero eso a que un día desaparezca y me quede completamente solo

El señor Agreste no es tan malo como parece, todo lo hace para proteger a su hijo... para proteger lo único que le queda. Miré con tristeza al señor Agreste mientras acercaba mi mano a la suya para tomarla entre la mía a lo que él se giró, rápidamente, confundido a verme.

\- Adrien lo quiere -Dije mientras apretaba su mano- Y confió en que sabe, o por lo menos siente, que usted lo está protegiendo... aunque tampoco debería privarle todo, yo le ayudaré a que Adrien esté bien siempre

Sonreí y el señor Agreste igual, después se agachó hasta quedar de rodillas al lado mío para después tomar mi mano y depositar en un pequeño beso en ella, algo que hizo que mis mejillas ardieran inmediatamente.

\- Gracias -Dijo mientras acariciaba mi mano- Eres la segunda persona que sabe esto... Y te agradezco que me apoyes

\- No hay de que

El señor Agreste sonrió, soltó mi mano y se levantó del suelo para después caminar detrás de mi. En un rápido movimiento giró mi silla para cuando menos esperaba ya estábamos saliendo del estudio.

\- Ahora -Dijo el señor Agreste parado recto enfrente de mi- Quiero que te quedes aquí -Asentí- Bien, nos vemos

El señor Agreste volvió a entrar a su estudio, después de varios minutos ya no se escuchó nada así que decidí ir a abrir la puerta para espiar un poco lo que hacía pero al abrir la puerta no vi a nadie dentro, pase por todo el estudio y no había rastro alguno del señor Agreste ¿Dónde se habrá metido?.


	10. Capítulo 9: Plan

Capítulo 9: Plan

Si el señor Agreste tiene mi pulsera ¿Dónde la esconde?.

Volví a pasar por los mismos lugares en donde ya antes había pasado y me volví a detener en la pintura, me acerqué más a ella hasta tocarla por un borde que sin querer levante.

\- Sheily no puedes ser más torpe -Susurre para mi misma mientras agachaba la mirada rápidamente con la intención de cubrirme de la caída del cuadro hacia mi.

Esperé varios segundos pero nada cayó, levanté la cabeza lentamente y pude ver como el cuadro estaba abierto como si fuera la tapa de un casillero. Me sorprendí mucho al ver todas esa cosas dentro.

Adentro del casillero había una fotografía de la señora Agreste, un broche parecido a un pavo real, un libro y mi pulsera.

Tomé mi pulsera entre mis manos ¡Era la mía! La única pregunta aquí era ¿para qué me la quitó?.

Ahora que tengo la pulsera en mis manos podría irme pero el señor Agreste se daría cuenta y sabría que fui yo, debo pensar en algo.

En ese momento una idea llegó a mi mente así que saqué mi celular y tomé una fotografía a mi miraculous para después volver a dejarlo donde estaba y cerrar el casillero.

Tenía una idea solo debía tener tiempo para poder llevarla a cabo, no robaré nada pero él tampoco sabrá que mi pulsera es el miraculous del conejo que me hace BonnyFem.

Giré mi silla y salí del estudio del señor Agreste, me quedé en el primer piso hasta que Adrien apareció, pero ya era tarde y tenía que regresar a casa.

\- Te puedo acompañar -Dijo Adrien- No está muy...

\- ¡De ninguna manera! -El padre de Adrien gritó mientras salía de su estudio.

\- Pero no puede ir sola hasta su casa papá

\- Lo se, por eso yo iré con ella

\- Esta bien -Dijo Adrien- Nos vemos mañana Sheily

\- Hasta mañana Adrien

El señor Agreste tomó mi mochila entre sus manos y se la cargó en su espalda.

\- Yo puedo llevarla -Dije- Usted se puede llevar las muletas

\- Me llevaré ambas -Dijo él mientras tomaba mis muletas con su mano izquierda- Tú moverás tu silla hasta el carro

\- ¡Pero yo también quiero llevar algo! -Dije- Me siento inútil

\- Tu cargarás todo esto cuando estés de camino a la escuela -Dijo él- Una ayuda todas las tardes nunca cae mal

\- Si... Gracias

\- No hay de que

El señor Agreste comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí, llegamos hasta el carro y el me ayudó a subirme al asiento del copiloto después comenzó a conducir.

\- Yo creía que solo salía con chofer -Dije mientras me giraba a verlo.

\- Tengo mis excepciones -Dijo mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza- Como esta

\- ¿Soy una excepción? -Pregunté haciéndome la ofendida falsamente a lo que el señor Agreste rio.

\- Puedes llamarlo así

Sonreí, el trayecto hasta mi casa fue corto y entre broma y broma se me hizo aún más corto. El señor Agreste me bajó del asiento y me subió de vuelta a la silla de ruedas, puso todas las cosas sobre mi, literalmente, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir a su auto le hablé deteniéndolo.

\- No puedes irte así -Dije- Espera a que mi mamá te vea

\- No es necesario que me vea a mi -Respondió él.

\- Se va a asustar si me ve así -Dije mientras con mis manos le mostraba la silla- Necesita que el responsable le muestre

\- ¿Yo soy el responsable? -Ahora él se hacía el ofendido.

\- Eres el que me dio la silla -Dije- No el responsable de que este así

\- Cierto

Caminó hacia mi para después tocar la puerta de mi casa de la cual salió inmediatamente mi mamá, era como si ya supiera que yo estaba aquí afuera.

\- Buenas noches señora -Dijo él.

\- Buenas noches -Mi mamá se giró hacia mi- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Por qué estás en esa silla?

\- Es que... -Dije a lo que el señor Agrete me interrumpió.

El señor Agreste le contó sobre la silla quien no se perdió ningún detalle de lo que él le hablaba, era como si mi mamá se hubiera enamorado de él.

\- ¿Quiere quedarse a cenar? -Preguntó mi mamá al momento de que el señor Agreste se iba a ir- No nos molestaría tener a alguien más por hoy ¿verdad hija?

¿Por qué me tenía meter a mi en esto? Asentí y voltee a ver al señor Agreste que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Lo siento -Dijo el señor Agreste- Tengo que regresar a casa para ver a mi hijo, será otra día

\- Claro -Dijo mi madre un tanto decepcionada.

\- Buenas noches -Dijo el señor Agreste para después caminar hacia su carro.

\- Buenas noches -Respondió mi mamá casi inmediatamente para después ir hacia la cocina.

Me quedé observando al señor Agreste mientras subía a su coche y él después de subir miró por la ventana y me dijo adiós con la mano, lo miré sorprendida e hice lo mismo que él, noté como él sonrió y después arrancó su coche.

Después de cenar fui a donde estaba ubicado mi cuarto temporalmente a escribir aquel plan que se me había ocurrido, me van a faltar cosas para llevarlo a cabo así que necesitaré la ayuda de mi madre... aunque ella no sabrá nada de mi plan, nadie debe enterarse, ni siquiera mamá.


	11. Capítulo 10: Más planes

Capítulo 10: Más planes

El fin de semana llegó así que mi madre y yo salimos de compras a una tienda grande dentro de la zona de nuestra casa, le dije que necesitaba comprar algunas cosas y ella aceptó. Después de ver un poco las cosas y agarrar algunas que necesitaba mi madre me habló.

\- ¿Para qué quieres todo eso? -Preguntó mi mamá al ver las cosas que había echado al carrito- ¿Vas a hacer manualidades para tus amigas?

\- No mamá -Sonreí- Pienso hacer... Un trabajo

\- ¿Un regalo para tu modista favorito? -Me giré a ver a mi mamá con los ojos como plato ¿en serio dijo eso?- ¿Qué?

\- No se que decir

\- Ayer que lo vi frente a nuestra casa pensé en cuanto hablabas de él antes -No pude evitar sonrojarme a escuchar el comentario de mi madre- Te encantaba verlo en la televisión y comprar cada revista en la que salía

\- Mamá...

\- Eso es verdad hija -Dijo ella en tono serio- Recuerdo como admirabas cada cosa que él hacia e imagino que ahora estás encantada de conocerlo en persona

\- Si -Dije- Es padre de un amigo mío

\- ¿Por eso te trajo ayer a la casa?

\- En parte si, ese amigo es aquel que fue a la casa

\- ¡¿El del proyecto?! -Asentí- ¡Que suerte tienes hija! -Suspiró mi mamá- Yo ni puedo hablar con la persona que me gusta

\- ¿Cómo? -Me quedé atónita a lo que había dicho mi madre ¡Estaba enamorada! Pero ¿de quién?.

\- Bueno -Mi madre comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y tamborileaba sus dedos en la agarradera del carrito- Conocí a un hombre en el trabajo y me enamoré de él... Pero me da pena hablarle

\- ¿Podré conocerlo algún día? -Pregunté tratando de sacar a mamá de la incomodidad.

\- Si decido hablarle

\- Es que podrás hacerlo y, quien sabe, tal vez quiera formar una relación contigo

\- Eso sería genial

Sonreí y yo que creía que mi mamá podía ayudar al señor Agreste a salir de su soledad saliendo con él cuando ella ya se enamoró de alguien más.

Terminamos las compras, regresamos a casa y me puse manos a la obra con lo que tenía en mente. Mi plan era hacer una copia exacta de mi pulsera e intercambiarlas así el señor Agreste no se daría cuenta de nada... solo que no podría traer mi pulsera puesta cuando esté cerca de él.

Después de unas horas termine y quedé orgullosa con el resultado, ahora solo quedaba esperar que el fin de semana terminara.

Mi teléfono sonó e inmediatamente respondí era Marinette.

\- Hola Marinette -Dije cuando respondí- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Hola Sheily -Dijo ella- Solo quería saber si podíamos salir mañana y... no se... tal vez...

\- ¿Tal vez? -Marinette se estaba trabando desde la otra línea ¿Qué estaba tramando?.

\- Tal vez invitar a Adrien con nosotras

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Al cine

\- ¿Solo tú, Adrien y yo? -Alya también debe de ir... creo.

\- Si, Alya salió a visitar a su familia así que solo iremos nosotros tres... si Adrien acepta, claro

\- Yo le pregunto y te aviso más tarde ¿ok?

\- Bueno pero si Adrien no desea venir ¿tú lo harás de todas formas?

\- Claro, cuenta conmigo

\- ¡Genial! -Creo haber escuchado un grito más agudo al otro lado del teléfono... debió haber sido mi imaginación- Nos vemos

\- Adiós -Y colgó.

Me dispuse a llamar a Adrien rápidamente y este me contesto tan apresuradamente que muy apenas y entendí lo que me dijo... cuando a Marinette le conté lo que me había dicho Adrien gritó de la emoción que casi me rompe los tímpanos.

\- Entonces mañana a las 5:30 -Dije mientras lo apuntaba en una pequeña libreta que tenía al lado.

\- Exacto -Dijo ella- ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

\- Se nota -Sonreí- Nos vemos

\- Nos vemos

La llamada terminó y cuando estaba terminando de guardar mis cosas en la mochila una llamada de un teléfono desconocido me sorprendió, al principio no quería contestar así que ignoré la llamada pero cuando volví a llamar decidí contestar.

\- ¿Quién habla? -Pregunté con un tono un poco autoritario aunque me asustaba recibir una respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué invitas a mi hijo a una salida sin mi permiso?

Rayos.


	12. Capítulo 11: Cine (parte 1)

Capítulo 11: Cine (parte 1)

Rayos.

La voz del señor Agreste no se escuchaba muy agradable, se notaba que estaba enojado, se me había olvidado que él era muy estricto con su hijo y que debí haber hablado con él primero antes de hacer nuestros planes.

\- ¡Responde! -Dijo el señor Agreste elevando un poco la voz, sin gritar y sin romperme los oídos.

\- Lo siento -Dije- Se me había olvidado por completo hablar con usted antes, no está bien lo que hice

\- Exacto -Dijo él- Es por eso que...

\- ¡Déjeme terminar! -Dije a lo que de él solo obtuve silencio- Me encantaría que su hijo fuera al cine con nosotras, solo iremos a ver una película, no hay nada de malo con ver una película... es más puede ir usted a vigilarlo si quiere

¡¿En serio dije eso?! Golpeé mi cabeza con la mano con la cual no estaba agarrando el celular, soy tonta por invitar al señor Agreste a esto, no creo que le guste ver películas en compañía de cientos de personas y que le avienten palomitas y que

\- Acepto

...

...

...

¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Iré con ustedes a ver la película, solo iré a vigilar a mi hijo y nada más, ¿a qué horas se reunirán?

Estoy en shock, el señor Agreste va a ir con nosotros... esto no va a ser nada cómodo.

\- A las 5:30 enfrente de la pastelería de Tom y Sabine

\- Entendido -Dijo él- Pasaremos por ti y por la otra persona

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Vendrá a mi casa o pasará por mi a la pastelería?

\- A tu casa -SHOCK- Te llevarás tus muletas, nada de la silla de ruedas, para que puedas sentarte en un lugar de ahí

\- Supongo que no tengo elección

-Supones bien -Arrogante- Hasta mañana entonces Sheily

\- Hasta mañana señor Agreste

La llamada terminó y yo aún seguía con el teléfono en la oreja. El padre de Adrien irá con nosotros al cine mañana, lo único que se es que eso va a ser muy incómodo.

El resto del día pasó lento y al día siguiente me encontraba enfrente de un montón de ropa sin saber que ponerme.

\- ¿Para qué tengo tanta ropa si nunca se que ponerme? -Me dije mientras seguía mirando la ropa una y otra vez.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -Preguntó mi mamá mientras caminaba hacia mi.

\- Por favor

Mi madre se acercó a la ropa y la comenzó a ver, después de un rato me lanzó un vestido corto y puso un tenis enfrente de mi.

\- Ponte ese vestido -Dijo mi madre cuando se levantaba mientras yo veía el vestido- Te quedará bien y un tenis para que puedas apoyar bien el pie izquierdo

\- Bueno

Después de varios minutos ya estaba cambiada y mi madre se dispuso a peinarme, normalmente lo hacía yo pero esta vez quiso hacerlo ella. Mi madre me hizo una media cola de caballo con una trenza y lo demás suelto. Después de un rato timbraron a la puerta y yo tragué saliva.

\- Hola mamá de Sheily -La voz de Adrien me sorprendió esperaba que su padre fuera el que hablara primero- Vengo por Sheily, vamos a ir al cine ella y otra amiga

\- Si -Dijo mi madre- Ya va

Rápidamente tomé las muletas y mi bolso, donde traía mi teléfono y dinero, y caminé hacia la puerta, salí de la casa después de despedirme de mi madre, al igual que Adrien, y nos dirigimos hacia el coche.

\- No se como le hiciste -Dijo Adrien y yo me giré hacia él- Pero mi padre me dejó ir con ustedes... aunque él también va -Suspiré- ¿Ya lo sabías?

\- Claro -Esa voz me a interrumpido, me giré a verlo mientras bajaba del carro- Ella dio la idea -Agaché la cabeza.

Sentía como mi cara ardía, Adrien no dijo nada y podía sentir como el señor Agreste estaba contento por ello, levanté la cabeza para toparme con su rostro el cual miré con enojo.

\- De no haber hecho eso Adrien nunca habría podido ir al cine y seguiría encerrado en su casa tratando de no odiar a su padre

Lo dije, realmente lo dije. El señor Agreste dio un paso hacia enfrente y se topó conmigo, casi sentía que caía de espaldas al suelo.

\- Papá -Dijo Adrien- No discutan, después lo arreglan

\- Pero ella acaba de desafiar como te educo

\- Pues -Dije- No creo que la señora Agreste habría querido que su hijo estuviera encerrado siempre -Adrien se giró mientras agachaba la cabeza y yo agarré al señor Agreste del brazo derecho tratando de no caerme- Ella de seguro le gusta que cuide a su hijo así... pero no creo que le agrade que no deje salir a su hijo, que le prohíba tantas cosas, debería pensar en eso

El señor Agreste no dijo nada pero yo no lo solté ni lo dejé de mirar a los ojos, detrás de los lentes, sus ojos no expresaban nada.

\- ¿Nos vamos? -Preguntó Adrien mientras nos tocaba los hombros a ambos y nosotros giramos a verlo- Luego discuten esto si

Ambos asentimos y subimos al coche, me sentaron en el asiento de atrás después llegamos a la pastelería y Marinette salió corriendo, terminó chocando con Adrien cuando salió de su casa, ella se sonrojo y entró rápidamente en el coche chocando conmigo.

\- Lo siento -Susurro ella.

\- No te preocupes -Le dije susurrando a lo que ella suspiró y el carro volvió a avanzar.

Después de unos minutos incómodos llegamos al cine, bajamos y comenzamos a caminar hacia adentro, después de escoger que película íbamos a ver el señor Agreste y Adrien fueron a comprar los boletos.

\- ¿El señor Agreste entrará con nosotros? -Preguntó Marinette cuando ellos estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharnos.

\- Era la única forma para que Adrien viniera -Dije mientras me encogía de hombros- Linda falda

\- Gracias -Dijo ella agarrando, casi por instinto, su falda- Tu vestido también es lindo

\- Gracias

Ahora que lo pienso pareciera como si esto fuera una cita, todos vestimos un poco elegantes a nuestro modo, Adrien traía una camisa cerrada y el señor Agreste una corbata turquesa... del color de mi vestido, por alguna extraña razón mis mejillas comenzaron a arder cuando pensé en eso.

\- Aún faltan 30 minutos para que comience la película -La voz de Adrien me sorprendió- Marinette

\- ¿Si? -Dijo ella mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas, su voz no mostraba mucho nerviosismo pero su rostro si.

\- ¿Me acompañas a comprar las palomitas?

\- De ninguna manera -Dijo el señor Agreste- Yo iré con...

\- ¡Auu!

Dejé caer una de mis muletas, la izquierda, haciendo que me resbalara y cayera al suelo de golpe; todo esto lo hice que pareciera que fue un accidente ya que no vi otra mejor manera de hacer que Adrien y Marinette estén juntos.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Adrien.

\- No te preocupes hijo -Dijo el señor Agreste recogiendo las muletas- Yo la cuido, tu y esta muchachita vallan a comprar los dulces

Ambos sonrieron y se fueron mientras el señor Agreste recargaba las muletas en una banca y después se acercó a mi.

\- ¿Cómo te caíste? -Preguntó él.

\- Siempre e sido muy torpe -Sonreí.

El señor Agreste me tomó rápidamente entre sus brazos y me llevó a la banca, revisó mi pierna varias veces para saber si no me había hecho daño, reiteradas veces le dije que no pero él seguía revisando a lo que me rendí, él no iba a entender por más que le dijera.

\- Oye -Dije.

\- ¿Sí? -Dijo él mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar mi rostro.

\- ¿Cuáles asientos escogiste? -Pregunté.

\- Cuatro juntos -Dijo él- H 1, 2, 3 y 4

\- Ah -Dije- Supongo que usted se sentará con Adrien

\- Si, él se sentará en el H1 y yo en el H2

\- ¡Eso no es justo! -Dije- Nosotras venimos con él y no podremos sentarnos a su lado

\- Así se va a hacer

\- Dame los boletos

\- No lo haré

\- Señor Agreste -Dije enojada- Tiene que darme los boletos

\- Solo eres una niña, no tengo porque hacerte caso

\- Te dije que me dieras los boletos Gabriel

Aquello último lo dije entre dientes, me estaba comenzando a enojar de verdad y no quería que él me viera así... ni nadie.

\- Esta bien -Dijo él para después buscar en su pantalón- Aquí tienes

\- Gracias

Tomé los boletos y en ese momento llegaron Adrien y Marinette con dos cajas de palomitas, dos refrescos grandes y un montón de dulces.

\- Estaba más barato por eso lo compramos -Dijo Adrien mientras sonreía.

\- Que bien -Dijo el señor Agreste.

Comencé a revolver los boletos entre mis manos y después los tendí enfrente de mi.

\- Cada quien tome uno y ese será nuestro lugar en la sala

Todos tomaron un papelito, yo me quedé con el último que quedó en mi mano. Miré mi boleto H1 ese era el asiento en donde tenía planeado sentar el señor Agreste a Adrien hace un momento, al cual escuché gruñir a mi lado para después escuchar a Adrien un poco entusiasmado.

\- Me tocó en el h3 -Dijo Adrien.

\- A mi en el h4 -Dijo Marinette.

Eso quiere decir que me sentaré al lado del señor Agreste.

\- H2 -Dijo el señor Agreste entre dientes.

\- H1 -Dije mientras en mi rostro se colocaba una gran sonrisa incómoda.

Las dos horas dentro de las sala se me van a hacer largas, MUY largas.


	13. Capítulo 12: Cine (parte 2)

Capítulo 12: Cine (parte 2)

Entramos en la sala y nos acomodamos entre nuestros respectivos asientos, la película que vamos a ver no es para nada romántica así que mi incomodidad va a ser menos... creo.

\- Por lo menos estás al lado de tu hijo -Le susurré al señor Agreste y él se giró a verme.

\- Estás contenta por sentarte al lado mío ¿verdad? -Se inclinó un poco hacia mi- Después de todo eres mi fan ¿no?

Volteé hacia mi lado izquierdo y escuché al señor Agreste reír por lo bajo. Serán eternas estas dos horas. Un muchacho se sentó al lado mi y yo giré mi rostro hacia enfrente, que tal si piensa que lo estaba viendo o algo así.

\- Hola -El muchacho a mi izquierda susurró a mi oído, yo me giré a verlo- Vi que veías para donde yo estaba y...

\- No, es que -Dije susurrando- Estaba pensando mientras veía hacia allá, simple coincidencia

\- ¿Vienes sola? -Preguntó mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia mi.

Tragué saliva, de pronto me sentí muy incómoda, me hice un poco hacia atrás y sin querer choque con el brazo del señor Agreste.

\- Vengo con unos amigos -Dije.

\- ¿Acaso ese señor es tu amigo? -No sabe de quien está hablando- Es muy grande para ser tu amigo

\- Sheily -Escuché la voz del señor Agreste a mi lado- Vamos afuera

No tuve tiempo para responder cuando el señor Agreste ya estaba de pie dándome la mano para pararme. Asentí levemente para responder a lo que me había respondido y tomé su mano, lentamente él me ayudó a levantarme y con cuidado me llevó hacia afuera de la sala.

\- ¿Nadie te enseñó a no hablar con desconocidos? -Preguntó él mientras me veía con enojo en su rostro.

\- Te recuerdo -Dije- Que ya soy una adulta y puedo hablar con quien quiera

\- ¿Y cómo pensabas salir de eso? -No respondí- Deberías pensar que no se debe hablar con cualquier tipo que te topas, no sabes que podrían hacerte... o que podría hacerles yo a ellos

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Nada, dame tu boleto

\- ¿Para qué? -Dije mientras se lo daba.

\- Cambiaremos de lugar -Dijo él mientras me daba su boleto- No quiero que ese tipo te vuelva a hablar o intente hacer cualquier cosa contigo

\- Ok... gracias

\- No hay de que

Agarré al señor Agreste para entrar de nuevo a la sala, pero antes de entrar dejé un pequeño beso en su mejilla a lo que él se sonrojó.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Preguntó él mientras me miraba.

\- Es como agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mi hasta ahora -Sonreí.

\- Bien

Entramos a la sala y yo me senté al lado de Adrien, el cual se sorprendió al verme ahí a lo que yo solo le dije que se lo explicaría después. La película empezó y tuve que compartir refresco y palomitas con el señor Agreste.

\- Ahora regreso -Susurró el señor Agreste, yo asentí y él salió de la sala.

\- ¿A dónde va papá? -Preguntó Adrien.

\- No se -Dije- Dijo que ahorita venía

Adrien asintió y siguió viendo la película, después de unos segundos sentí una palomita caer a mi cabeza y me giré hacia donde me la habían aventado, el chico de hace un momento era el culpable del desperdicio de la palomita. El chico caminó agachado hasta sentarse en donde hace un momento estaba el señor Agreste.

\- No deberías hacer todo lo que te dice -Dijo susurrándome en el oído- Cambiaste de lugar con él solo porque se enojo ¿verdad?

\- No -Dije tartamudeando- Yo quería estar al lado de mi mejor amigo desde el principio

\- Entonces no es tu novio -Me hice hacia atrás hasta chocar con Adrien- No pasa nada entonces si quiero hablar contigo

\- Yo...

\- ¿Estás bien Sheily? -Preguntó Adrien en mi oído.

\- Claro que lo esta -Dijo el muchacho de mi lado.

\- Nunca te hablé a ti

Estaba teniendo mucho miedo cuando vi al chico enfrente de mi tensar su rostro, moví mi brazo hacia el de Adrien cuando sentí que jalaron el mismo con fuera para levantarme de mi asiento.

\- No te preocupes -Dijo la voz detrás de mi- Me la llevaré al coche, ustedes dos disfruten la película

Me giré para ver el rostro del señor Agreste quien rápidamente me cargó en brazos, subí mis brazos a su cuello y me agarré firmemente. Mientras salíamos de la sala noté que el señor Agreste traía las muletas agarradas entre el brazo derecho.

Cuando llegamos al carro el señor Agreste me dejó en asiento del copiloto para después meter las muletas en la cajuela y sentarse en el asiento del piloto.

\- Si no hubiera llegado estoy seguro que Adrien hubiera comenzado a pelearse con ese tipo -Dijo en un tono desagradable, estaba enojado- ¿Qué paso para qué...?

El señor Agreste me miró con duda para después poner su mano derecha en mi mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? -Preguntó.

\- Te... Tenía miedo -Las lágrimas salieron más fuerte, las lágrimas que no sabía que salían- Pensé que podía pasarme algo malo, tenía miedo que ese tipo quisiera hacerme cosas y...

Sentí como unos brazos me rodearon rápidamente, el señor Agreste me estaba abrazando, deje salir mis lágrimas plenamente, tenía que desahogarme o nunca lo iba a hacer.

\- Adrien estaba ahí -Dijo el señor Agreste- Y también habían más personas que estaban dispuestas a ayudarte, ese tipo jamás te va a tocar un pelo sin tu permiso, ni ese tipo ni nadie -Sus palabras me estaban tranquilizando- No permitiré que pase eso

Seguí llorando hasta controlarme, el señor Agreste fue muy bueno conmigo... lo que me hace sentir pena por el plan para recuperar mi miraculous, pero, por más bueno que sea conmigo, no esta bien tomar cosas que no te pertenecen y guardarlas como si te pertenecieran.


	14. Capítulo 13: Día erróneo

Capítulo 13: Día erróneo

\- ¿Así? -Dijo Adrien mostrándome el otro dibujo.

\- No lo se -Dije- Llevamos horas dibujando y ninguno...

\- Causa un efecto especial -Dijo Adrien dejándose caer en la cama- Todavía tenemos que ver los materiales y aún no nos decidimos por como queremos que sea

Suspiré recargándome aún más en la silla, llevamos casi 1 hora tratando de encontrar como juntaremos todo para que quede perfecto para el proyecto y aún no llevamos nada, en cambio Marinette y Nino de la escuela se fueron a comprar los materiales para ver como comenzar a hacerlo y no solo ellos también Alya y Chloe están con lo de los materiales.

\- Somos los más atrasados -Dijo Adrien- Solo quedan esta semana y la que viene para acabar el proyecto y nosotros aún no podemos hacer el boceto

\- Lo se -Dije levantándome y noté que Adrien estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama recargado en sus codos- Pero no por eso debemos hacernos para atrás... simplemente no tenemos inspiración, eso es todo

\- Me pregunto como le hace papá para tener un proyecto nuevo cada mes -Dijo Adrien para después pararse rápidamente- ¡Tengo una idea!

\- Dila -Dije mientras me levantaba de la silla hasta quedar parada con la ayuda de mis muletas.

\- Vamos con papá a pedirle ideas para el boceto

\- Que pasa si en la escuela se dan cuenta que tu padre ayudó

\- No lo harán porque él solo nos dará ideas -Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación- ¿Vamos?

\- Tendrás que ayudarme a bajar las escaleras -Adrien sonrió.

\- Claro Sheily

Salimos del cuarto de Adrien y llegamos al estudio, claro Adrien me ayudó a bajar las escaleras pero antes de tocar la puerta Nathalie nos interrumpió.

\- Tu padre está muy ocupado -Dijo ella- No quiere que sea interrumpido

\- Pero -Dijo Adrien suplicando- Necesitamos que nos ayude en nuestro proyecto

\- Lo siento -Dijo Nathalie- Pero tu padre...

En ese momento dejé de escuchar lo que estaban hablando porque toda mi concentración se fue hacia mi vientre, de este provenía un dolor punzante y un poco agudo que hacia que quisiera agarrarlo y abrazarme contra el para que dejara de doler. Entonces en mi mente comencé a contar los días y me di cuenta de que no me estaba equivocando.

\- Nathalie -Dije a lo que ella volteó hacia mi sorprendida al igual que Adrien.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó asustada.

\- Necesito que me acompañes al baño... por favor

Nathalie asintió y rápidamente, a la mayor velocidad que las muletas me lo permitían, llegamos al baño, al entrar a este un pequeño grito salió de mi garganta haciendo que Nathalie se recargara con fuerza contra la puerta.

\- ¿Es eso? -Preguntó Nathalie con suma insistencia.

Suspiré para calmarme un poco y no gritar por la desesperación que esto me estaba trayendo.

\- Si -Dije resignada.

\- Ahora vuelvo -Dijo ella, acto seguido se escucharon sus pasos desvanecerse por el pasillo.

Luego de una larga espera llegó Nathalie con lo que necesitaba, después salí del baño y volví con Adrien quien ya estaba dentro con su padre.

\- Hay miles de ideas en Internet hijo -Dijo el señor Agreste- Te puedes inspirar de alguna de ellas

\- Pero ya hemos visto todas papá -Dijo Adrien recargándose con fuerza en el escritorio de su padre- Necesitamos la ayuda de alguien profesional como tu

El señor Agreste suspiró y se sentó de lleno en su silla dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras tanto yo tuve el tiempo suficiente de acomodarme y sentarme al lado de Adrien mientras él también lo hacia.

Mi vientre me duele a mares, lo que me hace hacer caras y enojarme, espero que nadie me hable porque estoy segura que le gritaría, ahora entiendo porque no podía hacer las cosas bien en la mañana sin terminar enojada.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? -Preguntó Adrien sentándose inclinado hacia enfrente en la silla- ¿Estas bien?

Eso último me lo preguntó a mi, noté como el señor Agreste se inclinó hacia su escritorio, apreté los ojos ligeramente tratando de tragarme el dolor y asentí.

\- Solo me duele un poco el vientre -Dije mientras hacia muecas, el dolor se estaba volviendo peor.

\- Iré a buscar medicinas -Dijo Adrien levantándose de su silla- Tu por mientras piensa con mi padre que es lo que haremos

Adrien salió dejándonos al señor Agreste y a mi completamente solos, mi vientre dolía pero nunca había tomado medicamentos para controlar el dolor.

\- Ese dolor -Dijo el señor Agreste a lo que yo me giré hacia él- ¿Es lo que creo que es?

El señor Agreste se acercó más a su escritorio, tragué saliva, él sonrió.

\- Adrien dijo que viéramos ideas para nuestro...

\- No has respondido lo que pregunté -Dijo el señor Agreste interrumpiéndome.

\- Si -Dije resignada- Es lo que usted cree

\- Y, según Adrien, Nathalie te llevó al baño -Dijo sentándose bien en su silla- ¿Acaso no recordabas que día te comenzaba?

\- Señor Agreste -Dije- Yo no tengo porque responder eso ni usted tiene porque preguntármelo

\- Es verdad -Dijo pasándose una mano por su cabello- Solo espero que no manches nada

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando Adrien abrió la puerta de golpe, después de tomarme la medicina el señor Agreste decidió ayudarnos.

Cuando fuimos a casa decidió acompañarnos, creo que era en compensación por lo que dijo en su estudio, al final solo tengo que soportar este dolor por unos días y después de eso el plan seguirá su curso.


	15. Capítulo 14: ¿Un nuevo padre?

Capítulo 14: ¿Un nuevo padre?

Ir al doctor no siempre es genial pero si lo es cuando es tiempo de que te quiten tu yeso para poder volver a caminar bien, caminar como lo hacías antes de fracturarte. El señor Agreste insistió en acompañarnos a mi y a mi madre con el doctor así que está junto con ella esperándome afuera del consultorio mientras el doctor retira el yeso.

\- Listo -Dijo el doctor mientras daba pasos hacia atrás sacudiéndose las manos- Intenta mover la pierna mientras voy a avisarles que pueden entrar

\- Claro

El doctor salió del consultorio y yo empecé a mover la pierna. Cuando te quitan un yeso las demás personas pueden verte pero yo preferí que no fuera así, no por mi madre si no por el señor Agreste, no me agradaría que él me viera más vulnerable de lo que ya me a visto.

Minutos después entraron mi madre y el señor Agreste mientras yo seguía moviendo mi pierna, el doctor entró después.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó el señor Agreste.

\- Bien -Dije- Aún no e tratado de caminar pero creo que lo haré bien

\- Claro hija -Dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba rápidamente- Tu siempre has sido fuerte, a veces incluso más fuerte que yo

\- No exageres mamá -Dije en tono amable mientras mi madre me apretaba más contra ella.

\- Disculpen que interrumpa -Dijo el señor Agreste haciendo que mi madre y yo nos separáramos- Pero deberíamos hacer que Sheily camine un poco

\- Claro -Dijo mi madre para después empujarme un poco- Hazlo hija

Respiré profundamente, el señor Agreste me tendió la mano pero preferí no tomarla, si quería avanzar debía hacerlo sola.

Coloqué un pie en el suelo y luego el otro agarrándome de la camilla, tenía miedo de que mis piernas temblaran haciéndome caer al suelo quedando en ridículo enfrente de todos; cuando me sentí cómoda en el suelo solté la camilla y mis piernas temblaron un poco pero siguieron de pie.

Comencé a caminar lentamente dándome cuenta que era más el miedo que tenía que lo que en realidad pasaba, o eso pensé hasta que un pie chocó con el otro desestabilizándome completamente haciéndome caer al suelo pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo no lo hice, fue entonces que me di cuenta que alguien me había agarrado por la cintura para no darme de boca en el piso.

No quise girar porque solo hay dos personas en la habitación que pudieron haberme agarrado porque estaban más cerca de mi, el doctor y el señor Agreste pero cuando vi una bata enfrente de mi supe inmediatamente quien era mi salvador.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? -Preguntó el doctor mientras me paraban recta- Casi se cae de boca, de no ser por los reflejos del señor Agreste usted podría haberse roto la boca

Que manera más amable de decirlo, pensé. Asentí levemente mientras trataba de zafarme de los brazos del señor Agreste sin poder lograrlo pero seguí haciéndolo mientras el doctor se sentaba en el escritorio y mi madre frente a él, no puse atención a lo que hablaban pero seguramente era algo referido a mi, seguía tratándome de zafar de los brazos del señor Agreste cuando sentí su aliento en mi oído y mis mejillas enrojecieron.

\- Salgamos afuera -Dijo en un susurro mientras delicadamente me soltaba y me tomaba de un brazo.

Con mi rostro le pregunté que era lo que pasaba a lo que me señaló el escritorio del doctor, mi madre tenía las mejillas sumamente rojas mientras el doctor sonreía con satisfacción.

\- Sacaré un momento a Sheily -Dijo el señor Agreste haciendo que ellos dos voltearan hacia nosotros- Necesita caminar más para preparar sus pies para la escuela

Que extraño se escuchó eso último, el doctor y mi madre asintieron mientras nosotros salíamos del consultorio hasta salir del todo del hospital.

\- Creo que tendrás un nuevo padre -Dijo el señor Agreste mientras se paraba enfrente de mi, yo solo asentí- Lo malo es que ese doctor no vive aquí

\- ¿Cómo? -Pregunté, pero si lo e visto aquí desde mi accidente.

\- Él viene aquí un año si y uno no, su otro hogar está en España creo, de eso no estoy muy seguro, lo único que se es que es fuera de París

\- Eso quiere decir que si lo de mi mamá y él llega a algo formal... -Tragué saliva, lo que estaba pensando no podría ser cierto- ¡¿Tendremos que irnos?!

Eso último lo dije angustiada pero en un tono bajo ya que no quería que alguien que no fuera la persona que tengo enfrente se enterara. La verdad no me gustaría irme de aquí, mi sueño se puede cumplir aquí y batallamos mucho para lograr entrar, aunque amo mucho a mi mama como para dejarla sola.

\- No te preocupes tanto -Dijo él.

\- Pero no quiero dejar París -Dije a lo que él abrió aún más los ojos sorprendido- Por fin estoy en la universidad que tanto quería y la voy a tener que dejar porque mi mamá se enamoró -El señor Agreste iba a hablar pero lo corte- Antes de que digas nada déjame decirte que amo demasiado a mi mamá que no me hubiera importado dejar cualquier lugar antes solo para verla feliz, pero yo también deseo ser feliz, es por eso que estuve trabajando mucho tiempo para poder tener el suficiente dinero para entrar a aquí

\- ¿Estuviste trabajando? -Preguntó atónito.

\- Si, pero esa no es la cuestión ahora, la cuestión es ver como le voy a hacer para quedarme aquí si la relación de mi madre se vuelve verdad

\- Podrías rentar un apartamento

\- ¡Si! -Dije emocionada pero inmediatamente me decepcioné- Pero no tendría con que pagarlo, ahora mismo no tengo trabajo y...

\- Todo eso se verá a su tiempo Sheily -Dijo el señor Agreste mientras me agarraba por los hombros para verlo de frente- Ahora deberías preocuparte por que tu madre sea feliz

Lo que dice es verdad, la felicidad de mi madre será ahora mi prioridad aunque no se como le voy a hacer para que mi madre pueda ver al doctor más seguido... aunque puede que el señor Agreste me ayude en esto.

\- Gabriel -Dije sorprendiendo al mismo por como lo había llamado... aunque no era la primera vez- Tu me ayudarás

\- ¿A qué? -Sonreí.

\- A unir a mi madre y al doctor


	16. Capítulo 15: Hawk Moth

Capítulo 15: Hawk Moth

\- ¿Señor Agreste? -Pregunté mientras entraba a su estudio- ¿Está usted aquí?

Nadie respondió y no había rastro alguno de él por ningún lado, al igual que la primera vez que entré a aquí.

Corrí pero se podría haber dicho que volé hasta llegar al cuadro de la señora Emily, el cual abrí rápidamente, del bolso que traía atravesado entre mi cuerpo saqué la pulsera que había hecho y la sostuve en la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tomaba mi miraculous, dejé la pulsera que tría en la mano derecha en el casillero y la otra en mi bolso, después cerré el casillero.

Sentí que mi corazón latía desbocado como el de un conejo asustado mientras caminaba para sentarme enfrente del escritorio, la adrenalina de estar cambiando aquellas cosas hizo que me sintiera diferente, que me sintiera emocionada y acelerada, un sentimiento nuevo para mi porque siempre los había sentido separados y diferentes, era como si una extraña electricidad me recorriera desde el vientre hasta mi garganta quitándome el aire.

Respiré profundamente mientras trataba de tranquilizarme para no llamar la atención de nadie, ya que nadie debía enterarse de lo que hice.

Cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás intentando inhalar la mayor cantidad de aíre posible ya que sentía que estaba ardiendo, aunque un sonido extraño no me dejó hacerlo bien.

Abrí los ojos y levante la cabeza, al momento de hacer eso quede boquiabierta, era imposible aquello que estaba pasando.

Un pequeño ascensor estaba emergiendo del suelo justo enfrente del cuadro de la señora Emily, solté un pequeño gritito cuando distinguí al señor Agreste dentro de este, él, al oír mi grito, dio un paso hacia enfrente asustado mientras el ascensor volvía a descender.

El señor Agreste se acercó rápidamente hacia mi y por la cara que traía no se podría decir que venía de buenas.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -Gritó- ¡No se supone que deberías estar con Adrien!

Las palabras no salían de mis labios aquello me había dejado impactada, era verdad debería estar con Adrien pero él había desaparecido después de que fui al baño.

\- ¿Vas a responder? -Asentí levemente aún en shock- Entonces responde

El señor Agreste tensó su mandíbula aún más mientras yo abría los labios ara responderle.

\- Es que -Dije para después tragar saliva- Me dieron ganas de ir al baño y cuando regresé a la habitación de Adrien él ya no estaba así que vine a aquí a buscarlo... pero no lo encontré así que decidí sentarme para ver si algo ocurría y usted apareció después

Bueno... no todo es una mentira. El señor Agreste se inclinó hacia mi y puso su manos en los apoyos de la silla rodeándome e impidiéndome salir.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no viniste a buscar tu miraculous?

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ÉL SABE LO QUE ES UN MIRACULOUS?!

Sheily responde algo y que no sospeche nada de ti.

\- ¿Qué es un miraculous? -Pregunté haciéndome la incrédula.

\- No te hagas la que no sabes -Dijo él- Se que eres BonnyFem, tengo tu miraculous y yo se que tu lo sabías por eso estabas aquí, para recuperarlo

Seguí haciéndome la incrédula mientras él caminaba hacia atrás y abría el casillero, abrí la boca con asombro.

\- Cuando te vi en tu casa el día en que llamaste a mi hijo me di cuenta de todo -Dijo él mientras estaba de espaldas a mi con la cabeza metida en el casillero- No te habías caído por las escaleras, fue culpa de uno de mis villanos akumatizados que caíste al suelo desde muy alto y te rompieras la pierna

¿Sus?

\- En el hospital te la quité -Dijo mostrándome la pulsera- Pensé que si te chantajeaba tal vez te convertirías en mi aliada y así podría tener los miraculouses de Ladybug y Cat Noir, al principio pensé en enamorarte para que cayeras fácilmente pero después me deshice de esa idea, si que eres inocente como para caer en eso pero piensas demasiado las cosas y... eres muy frágil

Mientras estaba hablando caminaba hacia mi después puso la pulsera en mis manos.

\- Ahora póntela -Dijo- Y deja liberar a tu kwami

Tragué saliva esperándome las consecuencias de esto. Lentamente coloqué la pulsera en mi mano derecha mientras él me veía pasaron varios segundos y nada pasaba, él se hizo hacia atrás enojado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunté.

\- ¡Soy un tonto! -Dijo- Te acabo de contar todo y resulta que solo es parecido al miraculous de BonnyFem

El señor Agreste siguió refunfuñando hasta que se giró hacia mi y volvió a encerrarme entre la silla y él.

\- Pero ahora tu puedes ayudarme a descubrir quienes son Ladybug y Cat Noir -Dijo él- Si no lo haces te akumatizaré

\- Lo haré -Dije con miedo y él sonrió.

En realidad quiero saber quienes son Ladybug y Cat Noir pero, ahora que lo se, quiero saber porque el señor Agreste es Hawk Moth y porque quiere con tanta insistencia los miraculous de Ladybug y Cat Noir, por eso voy a aliarme, aunque sea un poco, con él, estoy segura que él podrá confirmarme eso.


	17. Capítulo 16: ¿Coqueteos?

Capítulo 16: ¿Coqueteos?

"Al principio pensé en enamorarte para que cayeras fácilmente pero después me deshice de esa idea, si que eres inocente como para caer en eso pero piensas demasiado las cosas y... eres muy frágil"

Esas palabras pasaban por mi cabeza una y otra vez, debería estar concentrándome en la clase pero hay algo en esas palabras que no me dejan hacerlo.

El día de ayer fue cuando descubrí que Gabriel Agreste es Hawk Moth aunque no se cuales son las razones del porque es así pero esas palabras que dijo no las e podido sacar de mi cabeza por más que lo intento.

"Al principio pensé en enamorarte..."

Eso es lo que me está perturbando, él pensaba en enamorarme para caer en su trampa, ahora entiendo un poco el porque se había estado comportando conmigo así, el porque había hecho aquellas cosas en el hospital.

"Pero después me deshice de esa idea, si que eres inocente como para caer en eso pero piensas demasiado las cosas y... eres muy frágil"

Eso no lo entiendo muy bien ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta que era muy frágil como para deshacerse de una idea para llevar sus planes a cabo?.

\- ¿Está muy rico el borrador de su lápiz señorita Dubois?

Sorprendida quité el lápiz de mis labios y puse las manos en mi escritorio haciendo caer varias hojas que tenía enfrente, lo que hizo que varios de mis compañeros se rieran, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder mientras recogía los papeles del suelo y la maestra volvió con su clase.

Todo esto me pasa por estar absorta en mis pensamientos mientras estoy en la escuela. Avergonzada miré por la ventana, esta historia se estaba comiendo mucho mi cerebro y aún tenía que hablar con mi madre acerca del doctor, ella me había dicho que se había enamorado pero que no le había hablado a esa persona por miedo... así que tiene que explicarme muchas cosas.

Antes de entrar a la escuela hubo un villano akumatizado pero no quise enfrentarlo, Carrot dijo que era mejor esperar un día más tan siquiera para que el señor Agreste no volviera a sospechar de mi.

Carrot, extrañaba mucho a ese pequeño kwami y eso que no tuve mucho tiempo con el.

¡Sheily! No es tiempo de que tu mente vuelva a vagabundear en otros lados, estás en clase y tienes que poner atención.

Hago lo que mi subconsciente dice así que miro hacia enfrente mientras la profesora voltea hacia nosotros, si pregunta algo de la clase ahora mismo sería la menos indicada para responder.

\- Esto es ajeno a la clase pero me es sumamente importante decirles esto ahora -Me pregunto de que se trata- El día de mañana llegará un alumno nuevo que tuvo que ser cambiado hacia esta universidad por causas personales así que me agradaría que lo trataran bien

El murmullo comenzó a instalarse en la sala, si un alumno nuevo entraba era obvio que este se sentaría a mi lado ya que es el único asiento vacío antes de la última clase, ya que en esa Adrien se sienta conmigo.

El timbre sonó dando por terminada la escuela y, como me es habitual, fui a donde Adrien estaba para ir hacia su casa pero antes sentí como era arrastrada a otro lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Dije cuando pude ver quien era la persona que me había llevado hasta la ventana del otro lado del salón.

\- Quiero volver a salir con Adrien -Dijo Marinette susurrando- Pero no quiero decirle ya que pensará que estoy enamorada, o algo así, de él

\- Pero lo estás -Dije a lo que ella tapó mi boca con su mano mientras siseaba.

\- No tiene porque enterarse así -Dijo cuando quitó su mano de mi boca.

\- Lo entiendo -Dije- Podemos planear algo y hacer que Adrien valla solo

\- ¿Qué pasa con su padre? -Preguntó claramente preocupada y yo sonreí.

\- Yo me encargo de su padre, puedo golpearlo o encerrarlo hasta que su cita termine

Marinette puso una terrible expresión de horror en su rostro a lo que yo me reí a carcajadas.

\- ¿Era una broma? -Preguntó ella cuando se dio cuenta- No fue muy gracioso

Un leve golpe llegó a mi hombro mientras trataba de dejar de reír.

\- No te preocupes -Dije entre risas- No le haré nada a tu futuro

Su mano se puso en mi boca, de nuevo, a lo que la miré desconcertada no entendía porque había hecho eso.

\- ¿De qué hablaban? -La voz de Adrien detrás de mi hizo que pusiera los ojos como platos- Alcancé a escuchar algo de un futuro no se que cosa tuyo Marinette

Ella quitó su mano de mi boca y las puso rápidamente detrás de ella para pararse recta mientras yo me giraba hacia Adrien con una tonta sonrisa nerviosa en mis labios.

\- ¿Qué era? -Preguntó él acercándose a Marinette.

En ese momento sentí que estorbaba demasiado, no era parte de mi imaginación lo que estaba pasando ante mis ojos, literalmente Adrien estaba tratando de mostrarse coqueto frente a Marinette pero ella parecía no darse cuenta o a lo mejor estaba demasiado nerviosa como para darse cuenta. Ellos comenzaron a hablar haciéndome recordar aquella escena que había percatado en el hospital entre mi mamá y el doctor así que comencé a caminar para dejarlos solos, no se que pasará entre ellos pero estoy muy nerviosa.


	18. Capítulo 17: Chico nuevo

Capítulo 17: Chico nuevo

Me quedé esperando afuera de la escuela hasta que Adrien salió para irnos a su casa a seguir haciendo el proyecto, no tuve muchas ganas de hablar sobre lo que había pasado entre él y Marinette pero quería saberlo.

Al día siguiente me desperté con un mensaje del señor Agreste, lo cual fue muy extraño.

\- ¿Qué dice? -Preguntó Carrot mientras daba vueltas alrededor mío.

\- Deja de dar vueltas y te digo -Dije sin llegar a hacerlo un regaño.

\- Esta bien -Dijo Carrot mientras se sentaba en mi hombro.

Respiré profundamente para mentalizarme sobre aquello que iba a leer, quería imitar un poco la voz del señor Agreste ya que esto no era más que uno más de sus regaños o eso creo ya que todavía no lo leo.

\- "Espero que estés libre el sábado por la tarde ya que tu y yo iremos al parque..."

\- ¿Qué? -Dijo Carrot mientras yo dejaba de leer- ¡Sigue leyendo aún no termina!

Carraspeé mi garganta para volver a retomar mi lectura.

\- "Adrien quiere ir pero dijo que también te quería invitar a ti pero no quería decírtelo así que lo hago yo" -Algo en esas palabras me dice que no debo confiar mucho- "Parece que va a ir la chica de la otra vez" -¿Marinette le pidió la cita a Adrien o Adrien a ella?- "Espero y que no pasa nada como lo de la última vez, no respondas el mensaje... Nos vemos el sábado a las 4:30 nosotros pasaremos por ti"

Terminé de leer el mensaje, estaba un poco impactada, tanto que dejé caer mi teléfono al suelo pero por suerte Carrot lo atrapó a centímetros del piso.

Mi madre habló haciéndome aterrizar de golpe en la tierra, después de desayunar nos fuimos a la escuela, digo fuimos porque éramos Carrot y yo, mientras me preparaba mentalmente para sentarme con alguien de ahora en adelante.

\- ¿Cómo estás Sheily? -La voz de Adrien me recibió como siempre... pero ahora sin Nino- ¿Mi padre ya te informó sobre la cita?

\- ¡¿Cita?! -Grité haciendo que Adrien tapara mi boca rápidamente.

\- Conserva la calma -Dijo en susurro quitando su mano de mi boca- Entonces no te dijo nada -Suspiró- Pensé que te invitaría a ti pero creo que pensó en alguien más primero -¿Cómo?- Ayer le dije que había invitado a Marinette al parque y que si él quería ir podía hacerlo, pero tenía que ir con alguien, con quien él quisiera, pensé que serías tu pero por tu reacción creo que no ¿verdad?

\- Al contrario -Dije- Él me envió un mensaje en la mañana diciéndome que debía ir con él al parque el sábado, que ustedes pasarían por mi pero él me había dicho que tu dijiste que me tenía que invitar a mi

\- No -Dijo mientras movía la cabeza a los lados- Yo dije que podía invitar a quien el quisiera invitar y como tu eres quien más habla con él aparte de Nathalie pensé que te hablaría a ti

Wow, no esperaba eso, aunque no me había creído una parte del mensaje del señor Agreste. El timbre sonó y nosotros nos dirigimos hacia nuestra clase, la maestra entró pero un no venía sola, el chico nuevo venía detrás de él.

\- Buenos días chicos -Dijo la maestra y todos saludaron- Este chico es Dean y será su compañero de ahora en adelante

De todos los chicos de este planeta tenía que ser él, el chico se presentó para después sentarse a mi lado, traté de no ver en su dirección ya que antes lo había hecho y el señor Agreste me tuvo que sacar de la sala del cine.

\- Veo que ya no traes muletas -Dijo el chico a mi lado derecho en un susurro- En el cine si traías

Tragué saliva me hice un poco más hacia la orilla, este chico me asusta... aunque puede que no sea así como fue ese día, puede que lo esté juzgando mal pero aún así me da mal rollo.


	19. Capítulo 18: Cita (parte 1)

Capítulo 18: Cita (parte 1)

Son las 4:15 pm y estoy aún en ropa interior, encerrada en mi cuarto buscando una ropa linda para la "cita" aunque la verdad no se porque me preocupo por esto ya que no se trata de una verdadera cita ni nada por el estilo... pero aún así siento que debo de ir presentable, bonita.

\- ¡Agh! -Grito tirándome al suelo- ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto?

\- Calmate Sheily -La voz de Carrot intenta tranquilizarme mientras pongo las manos en mi cara cubriéndola totalmente- Aún quedan 15 minutos y tienes ropa muy linda

\- Pero -Dije mientras levantaba mi cabeza para ver a Carrot que estaba muy cerca de mi- Tengo miedo de llevar ropa que no sea, agh no se ni siquiera que estoy diciendo

\- ¿Vas a estar sola con el señor Agreste? -Asentí.

\- Adrien quiere estar a solas con Marinette así que tengo que distraer al señor Agreste -Suspiré- Por eso no se que ponerme

Volví a poner la cabeza entre mis manos mientras me recordaba mentalmente que esto no era una cita pero alguien decidió interrumpir mis monólogos internos jalándome el cabello.

\- ¡Au! -Dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza- ¡Eso duele!

\- Lo se -Dijo Carrot mientras se iba hacia mi armario y sacaba una falda negra con una blusa de tirantes rosa con flores- Esto te pondrás -Dijo mientras me lo aventaba a la cara- Con estos zapatos

\- ¿Cuáles zapatos? -Como la ropa estaba en mi cara no sabía de cuales zapatos hablaba.

\- Los que tienes enfrente de ti -Dijo mientras descubría mi cara- Cámbiate rápido que ya casi llegan... Y aún te falta peinarte

Seguí las órdenes de Carrot, por razones como esta era por las que realmente la extrañaba. Pasados 10 minutos me encontraba lista organizando mi pequeña bolsa en donde Carrot iba a ir cuidando de no ser descubierta por el señor Agreste. En cuanto Carrot entró a mi bolsa yo corrí al piso de abajo en donde casi me caigo de boca al pisar el último escalón, faltaba un minuto para que llegaran y como les encanta la puntualidad tenía que hacer como si tuviera horas esperándolos.

El minuto pasó y escuché como un coche se estacionaba enfrente de nuestra casa, luego de unos segundos tocaron el timbre y me apresuré a abrir la puerta como si alguien fuera adelantarse ante mi, aunque mi madre había salido desde temprano a quien sabe donde, al abrirla me topé con el señor Agreste viendo al suelo, quien al darse cuenta de mi presencia subió su vista hasta mis ojos lentamente, recorriendo mi cuerpo con su mirada, algo que me hizo sentir un poco incómoda y al igual que me hizo ruborizarme.

Puse ambas manos en la orilla de mi falda como si quisiera cubrirme aún más y agaché mi cabeza, estaba nerviosa ¿Por qué Adrien no vino a tocar la puerta como la vez anterior?, el señor Agreste carraspeo su garganta haciendo que levantara la vista y me topara con su rostro.

\- ¿Estás lista? -Preguntó a lo que yo asentí- ¿No te despedirás de tu madre?

\- Ella salió desde temprano -Dije mientras caminaba para salir de la casa y cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas.

\- ¿Se fue con el doctor?

\- No lo se

Caminamos hasta su carro, iba a sentarme en uno de los asientos de atrás pero Adrien no me dejó hacerlo así que tuve que sentarme en el asiento del copiloto al lado del señor Agreste. Cuando llegamos a la pastelería Adrien salió del auto.

\- ¡Adrien! -Gritó el señor Agreste mientras este caminaba hacia la pastelería- ¡¿A dónde vas?!

\- Quiero caminar con Marinette a partir de aquí -Dijo él mientras se giraba hacia nosotros- Por mientras estaciona el auto, nosotros los alcanzaremos allá

\- Pero hijo...

El señor Agreste estaba a punto de decir algo pero tuve que interrumpirlo.

\- Vámonos primero -Dije haciendo que fijara su vista en mi- Tengo cosas que hacer allá

\- Puedes ir tú sola -Dijo el señor Agreste.

\- No -Dije- No puedo ir sola

Literalmente un gruñido salió de mis labios al igual que de los del señor Agreste, el coche arrancó y comenzó a andar hacia el parque, creo.

\- Odio que me den órdenes -Dijo el señor Agreste enojado mientras veía hacia enfrente.

\- Sin embargo has accedido a todas las que te e dado -Dije para después ver por la ventana.

Eso que había dicho era verdad, yo le había dado varias órdenes desde que lo conozco y todas las a acabado cumpliendo, aunque en su rostro siempre se notaba enojo por ello.

El coche se detuvo, había estacionado en el parque, el señor Agreste salió del coche y yo hice lo mismo, caminé hacia la banqueta hasta quedar al lado de él pero cuando este me vio comenzó a caminar como si estuviera enojado conmigo.

\- Gabriel Agreste en su estado normal -Dije en un susurro mientras caminaba detrás de él mientras agachaba mi cabeza.

Choqué con alguien, levanté la mirada mientras me sobaba la cabeza para ver quien era y me di cuenta que había chocado con el señor Agreste, él se giró hacia mi, su rostro denotaba furia ¿escuchó mi comentario o sigue enojado por lo que pasó con Adrien?.

Me hice un paso hacia atrás y el señor Agreste dio un paso hacia adelante tomando con su mano derecha mi barbilla y elevándola hasta que terminé de puntillas a unos centímetros de su rostro.

\- No porque ahora sepas cosas sobre mi debes tomarte esa confianza -Dijo y su aliento chocó contra mis labios recordándome lo que había pasado en el hospital.

\- Pero su hijo puede tener la libertad que él desee -Dije a lo que el señor Agreste apretó su mano- Él ya es un adulto hecho y derecho como usted

El señor Agreste sonrió de manera arrogante haciendo que yo frunciera el seño un poco enojada por la actitud que él estaba tomando.

\- Se nota que no sabes nada de Adrien

Soltó mi barbilla y, para no caerme al suelo, me agarré firmemente del saco del señor Agreste sin dejar de mirarlo... aunque ahora estaba más cerca de él.

\- Adrien cumplió apenas sus 18 años hace unos cuantos meses antes de que llegaras -Dijo mientras retiraba mi manos de su pecho y yo lo miraba incrédula- Todavía no es un adulto hecho y derecho como yo

\- Pero... -Dije- ¿Cómo es posible que esté en su último año de universidad con 18 años de edad? -El señor Agreste sonrió.

\- Desde niño tomó clases, avanzadas para su edad, en casa pero por un capricho suyo quiso entrar a una escuela pública... así que lo inscribí en la universidad, bueno, en realidad Nathalie lo inscribió en la universidad, todo esto en contra de mi voluntad... aunque, bueno, va bien en clases y todo eso

\- Entonces...

\- Eso no es todo -Dijo interrumpiendo lo que yo iba a decir- Esa niñita también tiene 18 años pero por tener un IQ más alto y ser buena diseñando, ganó un concurso mío hace varios años para entrar a la universidad antes de la edad permitida... y eso me impresiona de ella, pero aún así no creo que sea la adecuada para él

\- ¿Por qué lo cree? -Pregunté con un tono de enojo y angustia en mi voz- Ella es la única de su edad en toda la clase

\- Lo se -Dijo él- Pero aún hay más mujeres en el mundo

\- Entre nosotras dos ella es la más apropiada para él -Dije con suma angustia.

\- ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no?

Baje mi mirada topándome con mis manos que estaba moviendo nerviosamente, escuché al señor Agreste reír para luego escuchar como sus pies se movían lejos de mi, levanté rápidamente la cabeza y lo vi varios pasos lejos de mi.

La primera idea para alcanzarlo que pasó por mi cabeza fue correr hacia él, lo cual fue una mala idea ya que al yo llevar tacones terminé tropezándome con mis propios pies. El señor Agreste se giró hacia mi y yo caí encima de él terminando los dos en el suelo, yo encima de él.

\- ¿Por qué siempre te caes?

Preguntó él mientras yo trataba de levantarme tan siquiera para ver su rostro y así lo hice, aunque aún seguía arriba de él.

\- Ya te lo había dicho -Dije levantándome de él- Soy demasiado torpe

Estiré mi mano para ayudarlo a que se levantara y él aceptó mi ayuda, cuando estuvo de pie y mientras aún agarraba mi mano le pregunté algo que tenía en mente desde hace un rato.

\- ¿Te puedo llamar solo Gabriel?

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó él.

\- Porque ambos somos los únicos adultos entre este equipo de 4 y se me hace raro que yo, además de Marinette, te diga señor

\- No

\- Bueno -Dije mientras soltaba su mano y él se giraba dándome la espalda- Aún así te diré Gabriel ya que no me gusta que me den órdenes


	20. Capítulo 19: Cita (parte 2)

Capítulo 19: Cita (parte 2)

Ahora mismo me encuentro sentada en una banca al lado de Gabriel esperado a que Adrien y Marinette lleguen, él no me a dirigido la palabra y yo tampoco e querido dirigírsela a él, aunque debería hacerlo ya que siempre es él el que me habla.

\- Gabriel -Dije a lo que él soltó un sonido para darme a entender que me escuchaba- ¿Estás preocupado por Adrien?

Gabriel se giró hacia mi y asintió, yo se que él se preocupa mucho por su hijo pero a veces es muy sobreprotector con él.

\- Se que está con esa muchachita -Dijo él y después suspiró- Pero aún así no puedo evitar preocuparme por él

Gabriel agachó la cabeza y yo miré hacia enfrente, ahí pude distinguir un puesto de helados, creo que si le compro uno podré hacer que deje de preocuparse... aunque sea por un rato.

Me levanté de la banca y caminé hasta el puesto, compré dos helados, el heladero me dijo que para quien era e instintivamente miré a Gabriel, y cuando menos lo esperaba ya tenía un helado blanco con negro y café, después pedí el mío y el heladero me dio un helado amarillo, con azul y blanco.

\- Recuerda -Dijo el heladero- Yo puedo ver a través de sus corazones

Sonreí y agradecí al heladero, además de pagarle claro, para después caminar hasta la banca y sentarme en ella.

\- Ten -Dije mientras le ofrecía a Gabriel el primer helado que me habían dado- Lo compré para ti

\- Yo no como helados -Dijo él a lo que yo lo miré.

\- Pues este te lo comerás -Dije- Ya verás como te va a gustar

\- Lo dices como si me conocieras -Dijo tomando el helado a lo que yo sonreí, él se quedó pensativo un momento y después habló- Este helado me recuerda a ti

\- Que curioso el que yo tengo en mis manos me recuerda a ti -Dije ya que era verdad.

\- ¿Tú los pediste así?

\- No, el heladero me los dio así, dijo que podía ver a través de los corazones... o algo así

\- De todas formas no está tan mal

Comenzamos a comer nuestros helados en silencio mientras, aún, esperábamos que ese par de tórtolos llegaran. Cuando terminamos nuestros helados ellos aún no llegaban por lo que decidí tomar el celular pero cuando abrí la bolsa encontré a Carrot dormida así que la cerré rápidamente haciendo que Gabriel se girara hacia mi con duda.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó él.

\- Iba a llamar a Adrien pero mi teléfono está descargado

\- Te diría que yo le marcaba -Dijo él- Pero dejé el teléfono en el auto

Suspiré, me estaba cansando de estar así y no poder hacer nada.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? -Valla, no me esperaba esa pregunta.

\- Cumplí los 23 hace ya varios meses -Dije mientras lo miraba tratando de obtener valor para preguntarle lo que tenía en mente- ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

\- 33 -Dijo para después soltar una pequeña risa- Los cumplí hace algunos meses

\- Eso quiere decir que eres 10 años más grande que yo... -Dije a lo que me quedé pensando- Y 15 años más grande que Adrien -Eso último lo dije en voz baja y después lo miré a lo que él me vio confundido- ¿Fuiste padre adolescente?

Gabriel apretó su mandíbula, creo que mi pregunta no le agradó demasiado, me había metido en un asunto muy personal que no debía interesarme, estoy segura de que está ardiendo por dentro por mi torpeza.

\- ¡Ahí están! -La voz de Adrien hizo que Gabriel y yo nos giráramos hacia donde escuchamos su voz.

Adrien venía corriendo, agarrado de la mano de Marinette, hacia nosotros, me levanté de mi asiento y Gabriel también lo hizo. Gabriel apartó a su hijo para hablar en privado con él mientras Marinette se acercaba a mi.

\- Bueno -Dije cuando estaba segura de que no nos escuchaban- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Me pregunto si podíamos empezar una relación

\- Y... ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Que si -Casi pego un grito pero me contuve ya que ella todavía no acababa de hablar- Pero que nuestra relación debería ir lenta y que teníamos que decirle a nuestros padres

\- ¿Entonces le está diciendo a...?

\- No -Dijo interrumpiéndome- Él no va a decir nada hasta que sea más formal la relación

Sonreí, espero y que esto si se pueda cumplir... aunque tengo que hablar con Adrien para saber porque de repente esta muy interesado por Marinette.


End file.
